


Survival

by trungquang1999



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Navy SEALs, OC, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trungquang1999/pseuds/trungquang1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Anderson Pines, a Navy Seal, a big brother of Dipper and Mabel. Just when he's about to go home, to reunite with his family, he receives another mission. It's supposed to be the same shit different day, but then Andy feels that something would go wrong. Will the mission be successful and Andy survive or he dies? Read to find out. Rated T for violence, swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a typical day of Anderson

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is an AU. In this story: Anderson will be 24, the twin will be 16 and you could figure it out the rest. This is my first fic and first fic in English so please constructive criticisms and ideas are welcome.
> 
> Disclaim: I do not own Gravity Falls, just the plot (inspired by Lone Survivor and Medal of Honors, which I own neither of them.) and my OCs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fiction story. Some fact and things here might not be right so please don't kill me.
> 
> Disclaim: Gravity Falls belonged to Alex Hirsch.

**A week before. Somewhere in Afghanistan.**

"Murder him!"

"Get that fucker!"

"Shit he's going down, he's going down!"

A group of soldiers stood around a table, what they were watching was an arm wrestling between Corporal Anderson Pines and Lieutenant Thomas Miller. By the look of it, it seemed like Andy was dominating his opponent as Tommy's arm was almost hit the table, and Tommy had to struggle very hard to resist it.

"Holly shit! Go Andy you almost got him." The crowd cheered the brunet.

"Come on Tommy! You really get yourself beaten up by a Corporal?" Staff Sergeant Ethan Connor challenged, he lean on the table near there, crossing his arm and smirked.

Instantly, adrenaline rushed through his vent, he roared and to Andy surprised, Tommy managed to push Andy's arm back and before he knew it, he slammed the brunet arm down to table with a thud.

"Ha! Gotcha bitch! I ain't going down that easy!" Tommy remarked victoriously.

"Awww! Look like the good ol' Texas wins again."

"Yeah man! He almost got him." Said the crowd

Andy looked at the crowd then back at Tommy. "Well, at least I almost got you and consider you are the "Tommy Gun" that's kinda suck." Anderson defended with a smirk.

"Ooooooooooooooh!" Said the crowd

"Shot fired!"

Tommy only chuckled and clapped his hand.

"You know what? You impressed me but let me tell you something. Losing is losing no matter how close you were, so that's mean you lose and you owe me. Right, guys?"

The crowd whistled agreeing with Tom.

"So what should we do with him?" Asked Tom.

"Head shave." Said Staff Sergeant Ethan Connor, Andy's mentor, a tough man.

"Head shave? I don't know man, then I would have to focus on his face, his weird face and nose."

"Yuck! I don't want to be that close to him either." Said Sgt. Ellis Chester, Andy's swim buddy back when they are still in BUD/S.

"So tell me, Ethan. Why a head shave?"

"Consider he's been running his mouth about beating your ass up then head shave is fair."

"He's been running his mouth about beating me up? Now that's new, let take a vote."

And with that sentence like "Head shave", "Hell yeah head shave" were said. Even Petty Officer Rilley Swift 'the rookie' said.

"Why the heck shouldn't we shave him, make him work with the E3 at the chow hall until it grows back"

Swift was later given a death glare from Anderson that said, "You know, I could murder you in your sleep." Anyway, with mostly everyone agreed with giving Andy a nice head shave, the young soldier was nervous.

"And how about you Ellis, not that would change anything but let see if you could give us a tactical decision." Asked Tom.

"Uh... this is a tough question. Hm... I think I go with both consider he almost beat you and he's my best friend. But on the other hand, he's been running his mouth about beating you and you are the "Tommy Gun"." Replied Ellis.

"Hm..Fair enough." Said Tommy.

"You are dead to me." was all Andy could say to Ellis.

"Great, now get me the razor." Ordered Tom.

As Ellis was about to get a razor, Major Johnson walked in the chow hall and interrupted the fun which somehow relieved Andy.

"Boys, new mission, get your asses in the meeting room in five minutes." With that, he walked out.

"Beautiful, another three days of fun and sun." Said Ethan.

"Phew, guess I don't have to get a head shave." Andy signed.

"That's a maybe. I give you a maybe, stay optimist." Said Tommy as he patted Anderson shoulder who later gave him a middle finger.

* * *

"I'm glad you gentlemen could show up for today. Recently, Intel shows that Muhammad Abdul callsign: Kano, the notorious Taliban leader who responsible for the deaths of a thousand of marines and many other innocent civilian, is hiding in this area." Said Major Johnson as he turned on the screen which showed a low-quality picture of Abdul and the map of the operation area.

The map showed a slope of a mountain in the North and a village which was believed to be Abdul's hiding spot, the infil point was to the Northeast of the mountain approximately 8 miles to OP1. The Intel was excellent, the map wasn't bad either. However, it was the terrain that made not just Anderson but most of the men in the room assailed with doubt and judged by Ethan's pale complexion it was safe to say that his "three days of fun and sun" had turned into a nightmare.

It was obviously bad and barren way up there in the Hindu Kush, around ten thousand feet. This is arid country above the tree line, not much growing. So which mean that they had to climb up and down the slope of the mountain just to find a decent hiding spot and the lack of Intel on vegetation wouldn't help either.

The village which they were surveying had thirty-two houses, the marked red one were house believed to be Abdul's resident.

"Based on the Intel, Kano is a middle age man, late forties, black eyes, six-feet tall and his trademark feature is a scar run across his left eye."

Looking at the photo, Andy immediately recognized the Taliban leader when he last saw him in a patrol mission having a break with his fellow men, Andy didn't shoot that bastard right away because he couldn't risk giving away his team position.

"We will divide into two teams. Alpha 6: Lt. Miller will be the squad leader, Sgt. Chester as the sonar technician, SSgt. Ethan and Cpr. Pines snipers. The rest are Bravo 1 and will be under my command. As you can see, our main disadvantage is the lack of hiding spot and cover, so we will move out at 0100 and arrived at 0200 to use the night as our cover."

Major Johnson paused, took a sip of water, then he switch to another screen which showed the same map but with waypoints on them and said.

"Operation Kano is divided into two phases. Phase 1 Bravo 1 will be reserved at a nearby U.S Airbase while Alpha 6 will be deployed and move through 4 waypoints estimated 4 hours until they reach OP 1."

Then the Major opened a list of waypoints and read out loud.

" Waypoint 1: Gin, waypoint 2: Whisky, waypoint 3: Vodka, waypoint 4: Calvados, OP1: Blood Sweat Beer and OP2: Adios Mofo. When Alpha 6 reaches OP1 they will recon the area and secure the OP2 which is also the LZ for Bravo 1 arrival then we move on to Phase 2. Phase 2 this times Bravo 1 will be deployed and ambush the village with the covering fire from Alpha 6 and AC-130 Thunderstruck. Once we successfully eliminate Kano, both Bravo 1 and Alpha 6 will move to the extraction point on the field. Any question ?" Major Johnson finished his speech.

Anderson raised the hand and asked after he had granted permission from the Major Johnson. "Sir, as you stated and according to the map, there won't be many places to hide, so how do we suppose to infiltrate the enemy?"

"Thank you for asking Cpl. Pines. We will move out at 0100, use the night as our cover and camouflaged ourselves, avoid engaging the enemy unless it's necessary. Be advised, Kano is a very strategic man, last time, the Rangers were very close to the destination until Kano's men ambushed them and inflicted heavy casualties on them." Warned Major Johnson.

"Also do not forget the Rule of Engagement (ROE) gentlemen. The United States is not at war, Treat all persons with dignity and respect, Use minimum force to carry out missions, Always be prepared to act in self-defense. Dismiss."

Anderson frown when he heard the ROE as he thought that the ROE was not really practical, to sum up the ROE: U.S soldiers may not open fire until they are fired upon or have positive identified their enemy and have proof of his intentions. However, things are not that simple since those bastards can shoot while hiding behind women and children or when they disguised themselves as "normal" when turns out under their shirt is tons of explosive. In Anderson's opinion, if America wants the Seals to do the jobs that 99,9 percents of the population wouldn't do, then they should let the Seals do what is necessary. Then again, he couldn't change the truth so he did what he had been taught in the BUD/S "You don't have to like it you just have to do it."

* * *

After the meeting, SEALS Team 6 had dinner at the chow hall, Alpha 6 sat at the same table and was hearing some silly stories of Ellis like all the times. Today's topic: women.

"I don't know about you guys, but man! Women are so unpredictable." Ellis stated.

"No shit dude. They don't say the greatest mystery that never could be solved on earth is women for no reason." Said Tommy.

"I'm talking about my girlfriend dude. Her name is Zoey and-"

"Wait, new girlfriend?" Tom interrupted.

"Well, Suzanne kicked me a long time ago." Explained Ellis

"That's suckass." Ethan commented.

"Totally. Now where were we? Ah yes, her name is Zoey and before I moved in with her she was sweeter than any kind of candy, kind, more beautiful than thousand of flowers, she was like an angel." Said Ellis dreamily which earned a few giggles from his teammates.

Ellis signed and then continued "But recently when I'm moved in with her she changed, at first she was still the sweet angel but now she's like a devil."

"Define "devil"?" Demanded Ethan.

"Well recently, she usually being very tired and sick, I'm fully aware of it so I tried to make meals for her. But whenever I bring the meals out, she wants to vomit. I understand that I might be terrible at cooking and stuff like that but she should have known that I have tried my best instead she nagged me all the times, all the times y'all know what I'm saying. And that is worse than Hell Week." Told Ellis.

The table was silent for a while as both Tom and Ethan were processing through Ellis's story.

"When was the last time you have sex with her?" Asked Ethan.

"Uh that is a sensitive question- uh hum- well it was 5 days before-Oh- Oh shit." Realized Ellis.

"Well congratulation, you will be a father." Said Ethan.

"Oh shit, I can't believe it, I don't- I don't know if I could be a good father."

"Well don't worry about that, you will be fine just followed exactly like how your Pa raised you, we will have an Ellis Jr. or maybe an Ellie." Tommy paused then glanced at Anderson before he continued. "The person that should be worried is the guy who has been quiet all the times. Anderson! Care to explain what's bothering your mind."

Anderson yelp as someone suddenly call his name, but he quickly recovered his composure.

"Sir, what is it?" Replied Andy, suddenly became formal

Tommy raised an eyebrow then said "Dude. You've been way too quieter than normal day and then when I call you, you yelped and talked formally. What the hell is bothering you mind bro?"

"Well, nothing Chief, it just stupid stuff."

"Son! If we can hear Ellis's silly stuff all the times then we can listen to your stupid stuff. So tell me." Tom talked to Anderson like he was older than him 40 or 50 years while the truth is he just 30 years old and Anderson is 24. However, whenever he talks like that, that's mean he's very serious.

Andy signed. "Fine. It's just something's fishy about this op, I feel that what if things went wrong, what if we couldn't make it out alive? Last times, the Rangers were very close to the destination then they were ambushed by the what if it is our turn?"

"Andy, get over here."

Ethan motioned Andy to get over his place then he smacked his protégé on the head.

"OW! What the fuck was that for!?" Asked Anderson slightly irritated.

"That's for your stupidity! do not forget that you are a Seal and a Seal don't give up, don't run away, don't fear and don't have that kind of thinking!" Said Ethan.

"But-"

"He's right Andy, I know you worry but this has been planned very details." Said Tommy

Then Tommy patted Andy's shoulder and said. "Hey don't worry too much about it. I promised to keep you guy safe and I will do it. Even if shit hit the fan, we will still found our way to get the job done and get out alive."

"You really think so."

"Of course, I do. Remember ops White Hat when we drug bust you were hit and I rushed through the fire line just to get you out of there. Remember when we rescue Captain Trevor who was captured by the Somalian pirates and everyone thought it was impossible to save him, but we did successfully save him all thanks to you."

"Uh hum."

"Of course you too Ethan and Ellis."

"See, no matter how deep the shit is, how fucked up the situation is we still finish like we do all the time."

"You're right. Thanks for the talk man."

"All for one." Said Ellis raised his fist ready for a fist bump.

"One for all." Alpha 6 said together as they fist bump each other.

"Now should we go the shooting range and practice for tomorrow?" Suggested Ethan.

"Yeah I bet Andy 15 bucks that I could outrun in the shooting range." Said Tommy.

"You're on, Tommy." With that both the 2 men ran away.

"Well, I bet my money on Tommy." Said Ethan.

"Why you have to be an ass to Andy? I mean he did very well these days heck he almost has beaten up Tom." Asked Ellis.

"I have my very own reason," Ethan replied

* * *

Anderson walked back from the shooting range to the dorm, on his way back he thought about what his commander had said earlier:

"Hey don't worry too much about it. I promised to keep you guy safe and I will do it. Even if shit hit the fan, we will still found our way to get the job done and get out alive."

Truth be told, they did manage to finish the job all the times even if the situation was very bad. However, he kept having that thought of failing.

A few moments later, he reached the door of his room, "Pines". He quickly shook away those gloomy thoughts as soon as he saw the name because it reminded him something else awaiting him, something worth fighting for. When he walked into the room the first thing he did was to pick up a picture and looked at it, it just a selfie of him and his younger pair of twins Dipper and Mabel. He guessed people are right about small things can drive you forward, even it just a small picture but it gave him energy, showed how much he loved his family and will protect it until his last breath. Anderson pulled out the laptop which he usually put it under the bed, and lay it on his study desk, a military grade laptop.

He turned it on and opened Skype, the kids hadn't online yet, he checked his clock and realized he was early. It was 2000 which mean it was 0730 back in Oregon, the kids hadn't woken up yet, so he took a shower and did his nightly workout for an hour.

"They must've been awake now." Thought Anderson.

To his surprise, their symbol still didn't turn green. The soldier signed in disappointment, he thought that his family was exhausted after they had moved into Gravity Falls recently. As he about to sign out, suddenly a notification popped up said.

"mabel_pines_618 calling"

That made Anderson smiled and he clicked the "Answer with video" button.

"Haaayo! Andy!"came the greeting of his younger sister Mabel.

"How it's going Mabes and where's everyone else?"

"Oh I'm superfine, Dad and Mom is at the Mystery Shack and Dipper-" Suddenly Dipper came crashing from the roof top.

"I think the roof is broken, so are my bones. Hi, Andy." Said Dipper weakly from out of the scene.

"Can somebody tell me what the heck is going on?" Asked Andy concerned.

"Oh, I'm just trying to clean and fix all the bloody mess that someone made while "decorating" the house." Said Dipper as he glared at his sister.

"Well, I thought it would be nice if the house were covered with glitter." Mabel protested

"So let me get this straight Mabel painted and decorated the house by covering it with glitter but actually made a mess, Dipper tried to fix it but accidentally broke the roof and fell down almost broke his arm. Am I right?" Anderson said

"Yep." both the twin said at the same time.

"Just a normal day of a Pines, why I'm not surprised. Well, you better get that roof fixed before mom starts acting like she's drunk 10 coffee cups."

"Don't worry about the roof we will get Soos to do it." said Mabel.

"And make another big hole since he's too heavy, seem legit." responded Dipper.

"Anyway, how was your life?" Asked Andy.

"Fantastic! I get to meet my Grunkles, my best friends Candy, Grenda and-"Mabel paused and playfully elbowed Dipper.

"And what?" asked a confused Anderson.

"Uh What what?" asked Dipper with a cracked voice and sweating hard.

"Oh for the love of god just tell him about Pacifica."

"Oh yes uh you see Pacifica is our best friend and-"

"She's Dipper girlfriend." Mabel interrupted.

"Dipper has a girlfriend!?." Asked Anderson shocked.

"What! No I mean yeah she's my friend uh just very close friend." Dipper tried to protest but obviously, no one bought it with all the blush, the cracked voice and the fact that he was sweating hard.

"And his girlfriend is a hot rich blond chick."

"Hey, I told you she's not my girlfriend."

"Damn this guy lucky, congratulation."

"Uh did you just congratulate me?" Asked Dipper.

"Yeah man, you are becoming a man now. You start to being more responsible, getting yourself a girlfriend, our good ol' Grunkle sure know how to toughen you up." Said Andy.

"Uh thanks, Andy." Dipper muttered

"You know my Camaro need someone driving her and I guess you guys can drive it."

"Really!?" Asked Dipper excitedly.

"Wait what!? Dipper got a girlfriend and you didn't tease him instead you compliment him and give him a car."

"Uh didn't i say you guys?"

"Doesn't matter, when i try to get a boyfriend you always prevent me." Mabel retorted.

"Well I did give the boys a chance to date you, though, they just have to get through Hell Week." Andy teased.

"Ugh you know they would give up." Mabel groaned

"And that showed they are not deserved to date you. Mabel, you are a very very beautiful girl like your mother, you are confident and sweet, Mabel, you are the most special gem in this world and the last thing I want is you in someone who's not worthy."

"Uh Thank you." said Mabel as she blushed from embarrassing.

"Wow that's was way too cheesy." Said Dipper.

"Shut up Dipper" Said Mabel slightly angry.

"He's right Mabel. Enough cheesy. How's dad?"

"Well, a sad truth is he still hates you." Said Dipper.

Anderson signed, he remembered 2 years ago when his dad had wanted him to be a doctor but he disobeyed him and followed his grandfather's way to becoming a Navy SEAL. He even got into a fight with his dad their last words were

_"If you ever walk out of the door, then you are not my son anymore."_

_"Fine! Then I don't want to see your goddamn face again!"_

"Sometimes it makes me wondering why don't you guys make up with each other?" Dipper asked.

"Well, it's not like I tried to get into a fight first. I've been trying to say sorry to him but he just wouldn't listen." Andy protested.

Then he muttered under his breath. 'Stubborn old man'.

"Then why did you disobey him in the first place. I mean all we ever want is for you to have a good life, but why did you choose the Army?"

"Urgh are we going to go over this again, Dipper?" Andy groaned.

"Hey, it's not my fault that my brother put himself into danger, Andy. You could get hurt or even killed." Dipper reasoning.

"I know, Dipper. But trust me, it would take them a lot to bring me down. As for why I chose the Army, instead of a normal life. I want to serve my country, Dipper. I take a lot from her and now it's time give it back, just like Grandpa." Said Andy with a smile.

There was silent for a moment before Mabel spoke first.

"When will you come back? I miss you." Asked Mabel.

This made the gloomy thought before flooded back to Andy's mind. He wondered how could he say this to the kids.

"Am I coming home? Yeah well I let you know one thing. If the next mission doesn't go wrong then I will be backed earlier than you know. Probably a week." Said Andy while scratching his neck.

"Really?" Both the twin asked happily. Suddenly there were voices coming from down stair.

"Kids! Mom and Grunkle Stanley brought some breakfast for you guy."

That's when Andy got an idea.

"Yes really. Now could you go and get Grunkle Stan for me please?"

"Yes, sir!" Said the twin as they stood up and saluted before ran downstairs.

Anderson laughed and saluted them back. Few moments later, Grunkle Stan walked into the room.

"Hey, there you old son of a gun." greeted Anderson.

"Respect me son. I could still beat the shit out of you." Said Stan.

"Yeah, whatever. How's going?"

"I'm still alive and business is good, so I guess it is a good sign."

Then there was a high pitch scream followed by the apologies and explanation from the twin.

"WHAT JUST HAPPEN TO MY ROOF?"

"Mom! We can explain."

"Let me guess the twin made a hole on the roof right?" Said Stan.

Then both men broke into laughter.

"So how is the Army, son?" Asked Stan

"Good, doing all the stuff like patrolling, special reconnaissance and sometimes assault an enemy position. Just same shits different days. How 'bout you Stan, heard you got quite an adventure with Ford, huh?"

"Yeah, we traveled to Atlantic, Antartica. You name it. We solving mysteries and beating monster, that's it. Oh, I got to meet some hot babes too." Stan told the tale with enthusiasm in his tone.

"You know at first, I thought all those monsters shit were just fantasy, but after a trip to Gravity Falls, I gotta believe they're real," Andy said.

"Yeah, that ghost car really nailed you, right?" Said Stan while chuckling.

"Fuck you." Andy cursed and laugh and Stan joined in too

"So why do you call me, son?" Asked Stan getting right to the point.

That made Andy laughter died down immediately. He signed wonder thinking should he do this then he decided.

"Great Uncle Stan can you do me a favor?" Asked Andy

Stan sensed Andy's formal way of talking, every time he talked like this that's mean he's dead serious.

"Okay, I know this is crazy to say this but-"

"Get to the point." Stan cut him off

Andy signed then continued "I think I'm not gonna make it."

"What!?" Stan's eyes widened in horror.

"Shh. Don't yell or they will hear it." Andy warned.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life."

"I know it is stupid, but I just want to make thing sure. Could you promise me to be there for my family when bad news comes?"

"No I can't and I won't do it." Stan protest

"Stan, please you are the only man that I can trust." Anderson pleaded.

The more Stan looked into his eye the more difficult to say no, but Stan knew it was a difficult task. But it seemed like he got no choice.

"I promise, but you better come back in one piece or I'll kick your ass." Stanley grunt.

"Thank you." With that, Andy hung off.

Stan sighed and scratched the bridge of his nose, asking himself.

"What the fuck did I got myself into?"


	2. Christine (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the helicopter, Andy had a flashback of his adventure with Dipper and Mabel.

On a clear dark night sky, the moon was glistening on the ground along with the shimmering stars, all was quiet and all was calm as all forms of life was sleeping, or it was?

Suddenly there were continuous roars from something man-made, something wasn't belonged to nature. 2 CH-53 Sea Stallions flew over the landscape, their engines sound tore the quietness of the night apart.

On the aircraft, Anderson checked his gears for the tenth times, making sure that thing wouldn't go wrong, he was wearing a sunglasses, his trademark helmet with a pine tree and eagles printed on it and a bag which had every essential equipment, he also wore a camouflage tactical vest stuffed with eleven 5.56×45mm NATO magazines, eight .45 ACP magazines, and five M67 fragmentation grenades. Usually, the standard is eight rifle magazines and four pistol magazines, but Andy felt uneasy so he took four extra magazines, turned out Tommy, Ethan and Ellis all felt the same as they took extra ammo, even Ethan brought with him an extra scope. The weapons which he was armed with was a Mk 12, a deadly weapon that can kill a target that is 600 yards far with both accuracy and precise, his sidearm was a Colt .45, American symbol, and a Navy Seals combat knife.

The deck was silent as no one said a word, this was strange because mostly the Seals would talk a lot and couldn't give two shit about what would be waiting for them outside as they outside as they could take almost everything, IEDs, Taliban, you name it. However, they simply couldn't talk because this was Abdul, the bastard that had killed lots of life including the Rangers and Marines that they are talking about.

"Have I ever told you about the time me and my buddy Kevin rescued a nice car?" Said Ellis trying to break the ice.

"No, what kind of car that you are talking about?" Asked one of the Seal.

"A good ol' 69 Dodge Charger Daytona"

"Damn." Praised Tommy.

"Totally, found 'er swimming under a lake, got 'er home, fix 'er and put a Magnum in and BANG! Got myself a fuckin' 400 horsepower Daytona."

"That would cost one hell of a money right?" Said another soldier.

"Can't remember but it was no less than fifty grand."

"FIFTY FUCKING GRAND!?" Said Tommy surprised.

"Holly shit."

Ellis chuckled "Yeah. How about you guys?"

With that Ellis successfully broke the silence and now the deck was full of laughter and cheerful stories about cars and bikes, heck even Ethan and Tommy used to ride together in their Harleys when they were free.

"What about you Andy? Got any story to share?" Asked Tom.

"Him? I bet you that he drives a Prius and would never beat my Fox body Mustang." Said a soldier.

"Well yeah, my mom drives a Prius and I drive it sometimes, but-" then Anderson laughed "but a Fox Mustang, hah good luck beating my 800 horsepower 1969 Camaro."

The crowd cheered Andy with the "oooooooooh".

"Got any story want to share 'bout it" Asked Tommy.

"No."

"No?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it."

"Aww too bad, I would love to hear about that Camaro."

To be honest, Andy would love to tell an interesting story about his car, but who on earth would believe him if he told them a tale in Gravity Falls.

* * *

**2 years ago, summer 2014, Gravity Falls.**

Mabel turned on the camera and whispering from behind camera.

"We're on."

Dipper cleared his throat then said "Hello. I'm dipper and welcome to Dipper's guide to the unexplained."

Then Mabel held up UFO keychain and buzzed it.

"Thank you. Today we investigate Gravity Falls anomaly #618: Christine." Said Dipper as he held up the title card. Then the camera showed Dipper reading through newspapers and reports which he got from the police (Well he had been the town paranormal detective of the town since he had defeated Bill Cipher last year so he got access to any kind of documents which were related to paranormal activities, beside Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubs were the most irresponsive cops on the world so obtaining the documents wasn't something impossible.)

"Recently, there have been a number of inexplicable deaths occurred around town, victims were reported choked or crushed to death by a red 1958 Plymouth Fury aka Christine or the ghost car."

"DUN DUN DUUUUUN!"

"However, the car was always found in a showroom quality with the victims died inside or near the car. These victims shared the same similarity that they were either related to the car or its owner Gabriel in a bad way, so the police suspected that the Gabriel is the murder but he always has an alibi."

"DUN DUN DUUUUUN!"

"Mabel! Stop it!" Dipper yelled and cough before he continued "The latest victims was Robbie Valentino but fortunately he survived and we are going to ask him." Said Dipper seriously, then Mabel freaked him out using a car honk and jumped at him."

"BEEP BEEP! I'M THE GHOST CAR"

"AHHH! MABEL!"

"hahaha!"

The camera static, then it cut to an interview with Robbie.

"The car? Oh my god, it's the car of evil. I made a mistake-" Robbie said hysterically, he caught his breath then continued. "I made a mistake, I vandalized it and-" he stopped to look around as if he felt something was watching him "and now it's after me."

"Can you tell us more about this vehicle?" Asked Dipper.

Then Robbie grabbed Dipper shoulder, looked straight into his eye with the look of fear and said. "Whenever you hear the 50s Rock'n'roll, run for your life-"

Suddenly, _Hound Dog_ by _Elvis Presley_ was played and it startled Robbie.

"OH NO! IT'S HERE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! AHHH!" Robbie ran away while screaming crazily at the same time.

"Wait, come back" Then Dipper turned to Mabel and asked, "What have you done?"

"Sorry, It's my ringtone."

The camera static and it showed the twin running toward the car's owner, Gabriel.

"Excuse me sir, can you give us a few seconds?" Dipper asked the man. But he never got an answer as Gabriel kept walking straight to his house and slammed the door in front of Dipper.

"Well, that was rude." Said Mabel.

"And strange." Said Dipper and he asked himself 'Why didn't this guy say a single word, why was this guy wearing the 50s outfit?'

"Hey, Dipper look." Said Mabel as pointed at the garage.

In the garage of Gabriel parked the infamous 1958 Plymouth Fury. It was in a perfect condition like it had just been produced, its color was cherry red and white on the top. It had two doors, possibly a V8 engine under its hood, Coker wide white wall tires with a sport tone side trim and "demon" eye lighting. Overall, this classic car was nice and luxurious, if Dipper could recall there aren't many of this car left and to buy it would cost more than twenty-three thousand dollars and that didn't include the cost of restoration. But there was something creepy about this car as if one could hear a ghostly whisper from it.

"Is that?" asked Dipper.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Said Mabel.

"Let check it out." As the twin were approaching the car, the garage gate suddenly closed down and Gabriel walked out again, this time he brought a shotgun.

"Hey! Get the **** out of my house!" The house owner yelled and the cursed word was censored.

"Mabel! Get out of here! He got a gun!"

Gabriel started shooting at the twin which made them had no choice but to back off. The camera was static again then it showed Dipper and Mabel panting.

"We... managed ... to ... get out" Dipper took a deep breath then continued " and now we are heading to Gleeful's Auto Sell to ask some information about Christine."

The camera static. Then it showed another interview with Bud Gleeful.

"Ghost car? Please there are nothing on this world called ghost car, Christine is just a normal old car that the folks around town called ghost car. I found her in my yard beaten up, the engine was broken down, the tires were flat, the battery was dead and all the paint were scratched and worn out. I thought no one would ever want to do anything with this junk so I was planning on sending her to the junkyard, but then a few days later, some idiot whose name was Gabriel wanna buy it . Heck, that guy sure dying for the junk, 'cuz I sold him 50 grand and he still took it. What an idiot." Said Bud.

"Are there any history about this car?"

"Well there is a rumor about this car that whoever drive this will die. If I not wrong, the family of this car first owner died in the car and the next guy, I think his name is Arnold, Arnie or something, I don't know. But this guy was found dead with a shard of glass pierced through his body in his car."

"Oh snap."

Suddenly, a V8 engine roared which caught the attention of the twin and Bud. They looked around trying to locate the source of the sound when Mabel found a red classic car fleeing the scene.

"Hey Dipping Sauce, was Gabriel spying on us all the time."

"I think so."

"Now that's creepy." Said Mabel slightly disgusted.

"Well what do you expect? This is Gravity Falls after all."

The camera static. Then it showed Anderson working on his black Camaro.

"Hey Andy." Greeted Dipper and Mabel.

"What'sup, dudes." Andy said from under his car.

"What do you think about Christine?"

Upon hearing this, Andy crept out from under the car and saw Dipper and Mabel with a camera, which confused him.

"Uh what are you guys doing?"

"We are filming a documentary." Said the twin.

"Uh...Ok But which Christine that we are talking about? One of the girl that you flirted that last summer or the car that rampaging the town recently?"

"Of course we are talking about the car!" Dipper raised his voice a little bit and blushed because of the embarrassing road trip that he had with Stan last summer.

Andy got up and, this time the camera got a full view of him. He was five-feet-four tall and muscular, handsome and young 21 to be exact. His hair was brown just like his family member and he has an eagle tattoo on his right arm. His hands were greasy due to working on automotive for a long time and he was wearing a black tank top and a mechanic jean.

"Well personally, I think this whole ghost car thing is bull****-"

"Whoa! Andy! We are on camera!"

"Language!" Yelled the twin as they covered their ears.

"Oh sorry, *cough* cut that off when you edit."

"Will do. Anyway, if you don't believe it how do you think the murders occurred?" Dipper asked.

"The way I see, there are two guys involved, one is Gabriel who will patch up the car after a murder and do all the talking with the police and the other unknown guy will kill the victims with the car. I guess so."

"But how is that even possible? I mean there a lot of flaws in your theory. How can Gabriel fix up a car in just within a day? How can there was no scratch on the car if it was used to crushed the victim? Who is the other guy, according to the police he has no relative? And what does the 50s Rock'n'roll have anything to do with this? So many question." Said Dipper in just one breath which dumbfounded Anderson.

"Ugh you got a point, so what is your idea?"

"I say this is a supernatural car as it could gain control of itself and move freely. Evidences? There were no footsteps or anything indicated there was a driver in the car at the crime scene."

"Hum interesting, go on." Andy said as he was touching his chin.

"This car also has an ability to regenerate as the car was always found in a showroom quality, even though if it has crushed the victim. And last but not least, the car seems like to be cursed as anyone who drives it died according to Bud Gleeful. This is Gravity Falls so anything is possible."

Andy was listening to Dipper at the same time as he drank a beer bottle on his tool table. "Well ghost car or not. We still had to stop them, any more details on this Christine?"

"It is a 1958 Plymouth Fury, it has possibly a V8 engine judged by its engine sound, Coker wide white wall tires with a sport tone side trim and-" Dipper stopped.

"And what?"

Dipper shivered, just thinking about those "demon" eye lighting and whisper from that car sent chill down his spine. "Call me crazy or anything you want but...but I swear I could hear its whisper and those demon eye lighting wouldn't help either."

'1958 Plymouth Fury with a V8 huh? Nice car you have there Gabriel.' Andy thought as he took another sip of beer then glanced at his precious Camaro 'but mine is better' he grinned.

"You probably have a plan, right? Because I see you grinning like an idiot."

This made Andy laughed and he said "Yup, I have a plan. Gather the gang. Tell them we are going hunting tonight."


	3. Christine (part 2)

The street was quiet.

No smart person would dare to leave the safety of their homes ever since Christine had showed up.

Yet, even in this silent night, something was cutting through- the steady roar of an engine from an incoming car. A few moments later, a lone black 69' Camaro came into sight.

The Camaro's sped down the long road under the starless sky- chrome metal plates glistening in the moonlight.

Inside the speeding vehicle, Dipper struggled to get the camera working again while Anderson drove. Though it was dark, Andy could feel that Dipper was nervous.

"Come in Rainbow 6. This is Voodoo 8. Are you in position?" Andy spoke into a walkie talkie.

"Hayo! This is Rainbow 6, I'm in position!" Mabel excitedly yelled into her walkie talkie.

"Mabel, do you have to scream like that?!" Andy yelled in response.

"Yup."

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Typical Mabel." Dipper mutters as he continues messing with the device, with only the dim glow of the moon to help him.

"Come in Voodoo 8, this is Ice bag 1. I'm in position. Do you copy?" Wendy said.

"Ice Bag 1, this is Voodoo 8. I'm still on the road. The fish hasn't taken the bait yet."

"Damn it, what's wrong with you?" Dipper hissed to the camera.

"What's that?" Wendy Asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just Dipper with the camera. I'll call you back if something new happens, Voodoo 8 out." Then Andy turned to Dipper, "Relax nerd. We've got a GoPro taped on the back, two on the sides, one on the front and one right here." He said as he pointed at the camera in the cockpit, "Though, why do we need all of these cameras."

"Better safe than sorry. One time I brought 17 disposable cameras just to take a picture of the Gobblewonker and I ended up with none."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "Gobble what?" Then he thinks for a moment, before continuing, "Nevermind. Still, you don't have to bring this much stuff. Too much will end up only weighting you down. That's gonna get you in trouble sometimes, kid."

"I know, I just... I just feel uncomfortable about this. All of this." Dipper continued to struggle to fix the camera while he shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"Everything's going to be fine. You're the one who pointed out all the plot holes and fixed them." Andy said with a wise tone.

"That's why I'm worried! It just has too many flaws." Dipper's spoke with a panicked tone.

"Hey man, cut that paranoia shit out. Why don't we listen to some music and enjoy the scenery while we wait, it might lighten the mood."

"But-"

"Shut up Dipstick or I'll kick you out of the car."

"Ugh, whatever. No wonder why Stan likes you, you're just as stubborn as him." That made the older brunette chuckle.

A few minutes later, Andy was switching from radio stations to stations to find some good music, while Dipper struggled with the camera.

"Damn it" Dipper cursed as he threw the camera at the back seats and sighed, before deciding to watch the road.

He watched the endless trees pass by and thought about the question that lingered in his mind, 'What does 50's Rock'n'Roll have to do with Christine?'

Then, as if on cue, 'Rock Around The Clock' by Bill Haley started playing, grabbing Dipper's attention, "Really? You listen to this old song."

"Uhh... no I don't." Andy replied

"Wait... what!? Then who-" Dipper stopped a he noticed on the mirror two unknown headlights was approaching Andy and Dipper.

"I've been waiting for a long time for this." Andy whispered as he geared up and hit the gas. The red Plymouth Fury trailed just a few feet behind the black Camaro.

"Come in Ice Bag 1 and Rainbow 6! This is Voodoo 8. The fish has bitten the bait! I repeat, the fish has bitten the bait! Dipper screamed into the walkie talkie.

At a nearby intersection, Andy swiftly turned hard right while still driving more than 60 miles-per-hour, heading toward the town.

The red car tried to do the same thing but it nearly tipped off itself in the progress.

"Ha! With that guy's driving, we might end this before the new episode of Duc-tective airs!"

"Don't get your hopes up Andy. We don't know a lot about this creature." Dipper said with a pessimistic tone.

"Oh, just shut the hell up!" Andy said wit han irritated voice.

Meanwhile

Lazy Susan had just finished her workday at the Greasy's Diner.

She closed the door and locked it, about to go home with Mr. Cat Face on her shoulder.

"Come on Mr. Cat Face lets go home." she smiled at her cat and he meowed back happily.

Suddenly, out of corner of the eyes, the cat saw a rat running across the street. His killer instinct called. The feline leapt down from his owner's shoulder and darted after his prey.

"No! Mr. Cat face! Come back here!" Lazy Susan desperately called, but the cat didn't listen, unaware of two muscle cars moving full speed toward him.

"Dipper! Give me a route!" Andy ordered.

"Uhh, uhh…" Dipper hesitated, "Take a left turn," That's when the realization smacked him in the face, "Oh shit there's a cat on the road!"

"Fuck!" Andy shouted, before whipping his car around the cat. Then, he frantically shifted a gear down, made a left swerve, and successfully dodged the cat… before accidentally turning right instead of left- causing them to nearly crash into a tree.

Yet, the red car didn't care if it hit the cat or not, so it instead raced toward the cat. Luckily he jumped out of the way before the vehicle could run him over.

Then, Andy turned again.

To his horror, he saw the street in front of him was under construction.

"Dipper! Road block!"

"Uhh." Dipper panicked again and shouted, "Turn left in this alley!" He pointed at a small alleyway placed right before the blockade.

As the two hot-rods made the sharp turn, the tire's screech and V8 screams tore the silent night. The black Camaro made its way into the alley first- causing it to ram into a mailbox and some garbage bins in the process, scratching the car's paint.

"Goddamn it!" Andy screamed with a frustrated tone.

Both of the cars made it out of the alley a few moments later, and ended up in the open Town Square. Andy managed to drift his Camaro around the Northwest statue, playing cat and mouse with the other.

The red car tried to catch up with him, but instead, it spun out of control, and crashed into the statue, causing it to fall on top of the car. When he saw that, Andy hit the brakes on his Camaro, forcing the car to screech to a halt.

Both Dipper and Andy just stared at the now wrecked car with amazement.

"Did we get it?" Dipper muttered with some shock in his voice.

"Not yet." Andy said as he got out of the car, ran to the trunk, and pulled out a Remington 1903A3.

"Wait... You had a freaking gun in here this whole time?!" Dipper yelled with a frustrated voice, but Andy ignored Dipper as he closed the trunk and walked closer to the Plymouth Fury. He carefully aimed at the gasoline trail and pulled the trigger.

*Bang!*

The bullet flew out and lit the trail on fire. The duo watched as the trail moved towards the car, and the next thing they, *Boom* the vintage car went up in flames, shaking the ground beneath them.

The explosion turned the statue into rubble and destroyed the car- causing both car and statue's pieces to scattered across the square. Andy turned around and slung rifle on his shoulder, before saying with a sing-song tone.

"Pop goes a Northwest."

Dipper just stood there and stared in disbelief.

"You got the stubbornness of Stan and craziness of Mabel. Did you really have to blow the car up like that?!"

"Wow, easy kid. I just wanted to make sure it won't come back, beside you know that the Northwest are weasels, right?"

"Not all of them are!" Dipper hissed, "Their daughter is pretty cool!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Call Icebag 1 and Rainbow 6. Tell 'em we got the job done. Let's-"

*Screech!*

A mysterious noise cut Andy off.

"Wait, what was that?" Andy asked with panic in his voice.

"I- I don't know." Dipper fearfully responded, before they both turned around, frantically searching for the source.

*Screech!*

They both struggled to find the source, only for the realization hit them, as their eyes came to rest on the red Plymouth.

"Uh Andy. You don't think-" Dipper asked, but Andy cut him off, "No fuckin' way. It can't be."

Then, without warning, the burning car burst out of the statue's rubble, before all of its broken parts began coming towards the damaged frame.

That's when they realized, much to their horror, the vehicle was regenerating, and all they could do was watch.

The metal straightened out, the flames were extinguished; the damaged pieces reattached themselves to the car, and a few moments later, the car was back to showroom quality.

Then, it menacingly revved its engine, before turning on its headlights and playing 'Rock 'N Roll Is Here To Stay' by Danny And The Juniors.

"Uh Andy? To the junkyard?" Dipper says flatly.

"To the junkyard." Andy agrees, before hopping back in the car with Dipper.

Then he shifted the gear, and drove backward. The Plymouth sped up, this time faster than before. When Andy got enough speed, he pulled the handbrake and did a perfect 180-degree turn.

"See, I told you it is a ghost car." Dipper frantically declared.

"No shit Sherlock! Now tell me something that I don't know."

"Let see, if it is a ghost car, then there must be somehow we can extract the spirit out of the possessed object." Dipper said as he quickly flipped through the Journal.

Unfortunately for the duo, the red Plymouth Fury rammed into the rear bumper of the Camaro causing Dipper to drop the Journal, and the book to fall into the space under the seat.

"Oh no!" Dipper cried.

"Damn it!"

The car then caught up to the side, and rammed the Camero on the left, causing Andy to almost crash the car. Then, it tried again, but this time Andy slammed the brake causing the Plymouth to miss him. Now the tables were turned, Dipper and Andy were chasing the ghost car.

"Dipper! Take the wheel!" Anderson ordered.

"What are you gonna do?" Dipper gabbed the black metal wheel, while Andy answered, "I'm gonna pop one of its tires."

"Are you crazy?! That won't do anything!"

"Just do what I said!" Andy growled.

So Dipper held onto the wheel while Andy grabbed up his rifle and climbed out of the window and onto the car's roof. Then, he loaded the weapon and aimed at the right rear tire of the Plymouth.

Then he held his breath.

"Steady, steady." he said to himself. Then, he gave the trigger a little squeeze, and with a loud *pop* the weapon fired.

The bullet popped the tire, causing the Plymouth to spin out of control and crash again. And with that, Andy climbed back inside the car.

"You do know that it's going to come back, don't you?" Dipper frantically said to him.

"I know. That should at least buy us some time, hopefully."

Then he picked up his walkie talkie and said "Icebag 1, this is Voodoo 8, come in Icebag 1."

"This is Icebag 1. What is it?"

"Get ready, we're coming."


	4. Prolongue

Oregon, Gravity Falls, Pines resident.

It was 4 o'clock in the morning, every one of the Pines family was still sleeping and so was Dipper. In his room, the teenager boy was laying on his bed clutching his Journal and snoring loudly. Unbeknownst, the doorknob of his room suddenly twisted and the door was open, a shadow of someone or something crept into his room and slowly but steadily made its way to Dipper's side. It was getting closer and closer until it was only a few inches away from the teenager boy's face. A smile formed on the shadow face and all of sudden

"Dipper!"

The boy was startled, screamed on top of his lung and fell face first on the floor. The mystery figure laughed. Dipper quickly recovered and turned up the light, only to found his sister Mabel laughing at him.

"Mabel! It's like 4 in the morning and what the heck are you doing in my room?" Dipper groaned.

"Sorry Dipper, I'm just so excited-"

"Mabel I know you have been very excited ever since we moved into Gravity Falls with our parents 4 days ago but could you please let me go back to sleep now." Said Dipper annoyed.

Mabel tilted her head then replied. "Who said I'm excited about that?"

This dumbfounded Dipper. He asked the girl back. "Then what is it?"

"I thought you should be able to know it, aren't you the smarter one," Mabel replied with a cute smile.

Dipper processed through his head thinking what other reasons besides moving into Gravity Falls could make his sister so excited that she woke him at 4 in the morning. Homesick? No, Dipper and Mabel didn't really have much friends and relatives back in Piedmont. Still trying to get used to this house? No, they had moved into this house 4 days ago and Dipper knew Mabel was very adaptive. Then what is it?

Seeing his brother scratching his head and went into full detective mode. Mabel shook her head then gave a hint.

"Andy."

'Andy? What does he have anything to do with-' thought Dipper before his eyes went widened

"Am I coming home? Yeah well I let you know one thing. If the next mission doesn't go wrong then I will be backed earlier than you know. Probably a week."

"He's coming?!" Dipper asked, really shocked and happy right now.

"Yes! And it is two days later. Oh my gosh! We have a lot of things to do; we have to plan for a welcome party, there will be glitters, music. Oh yeah! We got to tell him this new too." Then Mabel elbowed Dipper. "your girlfriend Pacifica." she whispered

Dipper blushed heavily. "What?! Mabel, no. This is too early, I might have been dating Pacifica for a few weeks but I still don't want to make it official yet."

"Oh puh-lease! Everyone know it's true Dipper. Even Andy knew this weeks before."

"Mabel! Did you tell them?!"

"No, but I just gave out hints for them."

"Mabel!"

"KIDS! It's 4 in the morning! Go back to sleep now!" yelled their Dad, Mr. Frank Pines, from the other room.

"Sorry, dad! We will go to sleep now." The twin replied.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"That's it! You are grounded!"

"Dad! It wasn't us." the twin protested

The doorbell rang again. This time, Mr. Pines walked out the room and confused, wondering who the hell would show up at this time. He then descended down the stair, followed by the twin and his wife. The doorbell rang for the third time, he opened the door and found two men that he wished they shouldn't have been here. Two military officers.

Dipper and Frank froze because one thing about these guys when they show up at your front and someone in your family is in the Army doing seriously dangerous stuff, there ain't nothing good about it. Even Mabel felt chill ran down her spine.

"We are looking for Mr. and Mrs. Pines." One of the officers said.

"Yes officer, it is us." Replied Frank.

The officers hesitated and whispered something to each other, which Frank couldn't catch on to.

"I am sorry, but is there anything I can do to you, gentlemen." asked Frank.

The officers looked at Frank before one of them step forward, straightened himself up a little and said.

"Mr. Pines. On the behalf of the Secretary of Defense, I have been asked to extend to you and your family my deepest sympathy in your great loss-"The officer paused. Every one of the Pines family gasped, Mabel put both hands on her mouth and Dipper held her close to comfort her, waiting for what would come next.

"Your son, Corporal Anderson Pines has been reported missed in action."


	5. Christine (epilogue)

"What the heck is taking them so long?" Wendy sighed and said with a frustrated tone as she sat on a bulldozer and swung her legs. It had been more than an hour since she was deployed here and was starting to feel the boredom. The redhead yawned for the god-knows-how-manyith-time even though it was just like working at the Shack.

However, with the comfortably cool air and the silence like this, there were a few occasions she had found herself falling asleep and awoken by Mabel.

Speaking of which, Wendy glanced at Mabel to see how she was doing. By the looks of it, she wasn't doing any better, though Mabel wasn't the type of a girl that you can get to stay place. She was a ball of energy, that Stan joked could power Gravity Falls for years, and the fact that she had drunk a whole bottle of Mabel Juice wouldn't help either.

"Urghh! I'm so tired of this! Why do we always have to do this while the boys have all the fun?!" Mabel whined.

"Well. Those are Andy's orders." Wendy replied.

"So? I'm silly but I'm not dumb. I know sitting in your truck doesn't have anything to do with the plan."

"He said that this is an important role." Wendy says.

"Well then I hope there must be a good reason to put us in such an important job." Mabel complained with sarcasm in her voice.

That made the redhead chuckled, "He probably has a good reason."

"Then what is it?"

"I guess he just wants to keep you safe, after all, you are his most important person in the world."

"But I've been through a lot, like he thinks that fighting a Flying Dorito was an easy job. I just wanna help."

Wendy thought for a moment- Mabel was Andy's most important person in this world, that's why whenever he heard about the twin's adventures last summer he couldn't help but be concerned.

Yet, she knew that he was proud of his young siblings. So when they were planning on taking down the car, he tried to get Mabel to stay out of trouble as much as he could, he even assigned Wendy to keep her eyes on her. But this is Mabel that they were talking about- a ball of pure energy, an overly optimistic girl.

"I guess some recon won't do any harm, right?" Wendy says with an unsure tone.

Mabel's eyes immediately widened and she squealed with joy while forcing Wendy into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She screamed

"Mabel… you're… choking… me."

"Ohh! Hehehe… sorry." Mabel said with her cutest voice.

Wendy took a deep breath before saying, "It's ok. Just remember, don't go too far"

"Will do."

And with that the brunette took off, leaving Wendy alone in the bulldozer. The teen girl chuckled before going back to what she was doing.

"I guess it'll okay to take a nap," Wendy thought as yawned and stretched her arms

"Come in Ice Bag 1 and Rainbow 6! This is Voodoo 8. The fish has bitten the bait! I repeat, the fish has taken the bait!"

"What!?" Wendy immediately jolted awake before reaching for the walkie talkie.

"This is Ice Bag 1. Can you repeat that?" she screamed into the device, but to no avail.

"Damnit! Mabel, I think they found Christine!" Wendy screamed, yet, she received no response. "Mabel?" She started to panic- where had Mabel gone? "Maybe she wandered off." She thought in a desperate attempt to calm down

She grabbed the radio, hit the button, and screamed, "Rainbow 6, this is Icebag 1! Do you copy?!" Yet, just like with Andy, she received no response. The redhead leaped down from the bulldozer and began to search for Mabel.

"Mabel! Mabel! Where are you!?" Wendy ran around the junkyard. She searched the north, the east and even went inside McGucket's former home and yet, Mabel was still not found.

After a while, she couldn't keep searching and running, and was forced to stop and rest.

"Looking for someone, sweetie?" A man whispered in a cold voice, causing Wendy's eyes to widen in fear.

In the corner of her eye, she could see Mabel, tied up and motionless on the ground

"Mabel!" Wendy screamed, and the man covered her mouth with his hand.

"Hey! Don't move or I'll blow your head off."

"What did you do to her?!" Wendy forced his hand off.

"Easy, tiger. She's just sleeping. But if you don't do what I say then I can't guarantee that either of you will stay that way."

Wendy signed in defeat but also relief, "Who are you and what do you want you sick fuck?"

The man only chuckled and said, "I like your attitude, kids. My name's not important. What is important is that you and your little gang are hurting my wife!"

"That's bullshit! We might have been messing around town but we would never hurt anyone!" Wendy spat back.

"Christine. Does that name that sounds familiar to you?"

"Christine?! You mean that old rusty car is your wife?!"

The man back-handed Wendy causing her to fall to the ground. She groaned and rolled over, allowing her to get a clear view of the man. He was in his mid-forties and wore a blue shirt and black cravat along with an old brown vest and pants. He angrily held a small pistol at her, "You do not talk about my wife like that!"

It took the man a few moments to calm down, "Now get yourself up, before I shoot you."

Wendy slowly complies. Then she realized who she was talking to, "Gabriel…" she muttered.

"That's right. Now drop everything."

Wendy just stood there and stared at the unconscious Mabel without caring about what Gabriel said.

"Do it!"

"I didn't bring anything, okay?" Wendy lied. Well, that wasn't exactly a lie since she left her ax at the bulldozer but she still kept her walkie talkie and that was her mistake, because, as if on cue, the walkie talkie said.

"Ice bag 1, this is Voodoo 8, come in Ice bag 1."

'Shit! Not now Andy' Wendy cursed.

"Didn't bring anything huh?" Gabriel said as he cocked the pistol and began to squeeze the trigger.

"Wait! If you shoot me now, my buddies will hear and they'll destroy your car-"

"My wife!" Gabriel corrected.

"Your wife or whatever it is, will be destroyed and they won't have to come here, you'd have lost your wife and you wouldn't even be able to do anything about it." Wendy reasoned.

Gabriel stopped to consider that for a moment before he groaned, "Fine, you win." Then he aimed the pistol, "Now answer it, and no funny business."

"This is Ice bag 1. What is it?"

"Get ready, we're coming."

Wendy smirked "and now they are coming to kick you and your wife's butt. Face it Gabriel, you won't stand a chance against Andy."

This stunted the man for a short moment before laughed maniacally. "Oh my god! You… kids… are so pathetic." He said between laughs, "I've still got another plan for you and your friends."

* * *

The black Camaro burst through the gate and skid to a halt in the junkyard. Immediately, the car doors swung open, and Andy and Dipper jumped out of the vehicle.

"I've got the journal." Dipper said as he clutched the red book.

"Good! Now find a way to stop that car, we don't have much time." Andy said before he grabbed the radio and screamed, "Rainbow 6, Icebag 1! This is Voodoo 8. You can come out now. Do you copy?"

No response.

"Rainbow 6, Icebag 1! This is Voodoo 8. Do you copy?" He impatiently screamed. Again, no response.

"Mabel! Wendy! Can you hear me?!"

"Goddamn it! I'm here!" Wendy answered with a frustrated tone, as she came into view.

"Wendy! Why didn't you answer and where's your walkie talkie?" Andy asked, annoyed.

"Ohh! It's uhh… broken."

"Broken? Are you sure? 'cus that was military grade hardware."

"Hey I said it's broken then it's broken, what do you expect?"

Andy raised an eyebrow, "You hiding something, Wendy?"

"Uhh... No of course not... Why would you ask something like that?" she stuttered out.

The young man came closer to the redhead, causing the girl's heart to race.

"Wendy, where's Mabel?" Andy growled as he stood close to her, menacingly.

With that, Wendy froze, she knew that she couldn't tell them the truth, but the time she also knew that she was terrible at lying. And so, with a single gulp she answered, "She's fine! She perfectly ok!"

Andy proceeds to lean in, close to her face and whispers, "Wendy, you're good at lots of things, but you're a horrible liar. I'll ask again, where the hell is Mabel?"

Wendy couldn't believe what was happening. Never before had she truly feared someone. Not her dad, not even the evil triangle Bill Cipher. But this guy, this Andy, was able to see right through and pierce her soul- an ability that sent shivers down her spine.

"Listen to me Andy. I know you are worried, but trust me, Mabel is safe." She answered with a scared tone. "Well, at least for now." She thought.

"Hey guys! I think found something!" Dipper interrupted.

The duo turned and found Dipper reading something from his journal.

"Ok Dipper, shoot" Andy responded, turning away from Wendy.

"The journal said that ghosts always have a reason for the things they do."

Both Wendy and Andy tilted their heads in confusion.

"And?"

"So I'm thinking, maybe we could capture Gabriel. After all the car appears to have a strong bond with him."

Well, he's holding Mabel hostage and watching us. Wish I could tell you guys this but that would put Mabel in danger Wendy thought.

"Wendy!" Andy yelled, causing the teen to yelp in surprise, "Are you even listening?"

'"Hey! I'm not deaf ya know! Of course I'm listening! You guys were talking about capture Gabriel." Wendy snapped back.

"No Wendy, we scrapped that idea since time is not on our side." Dipper said while Andy shook his head in disappointment.

"So what are we gonna do, how can we stop something that can't die?" Andy questioned.

"Well it's not hopeless, I could perform an exorcism to get rid of it."

"But then we'd need to trap her. So we'd need something tough and big like..."

"How about that thing?" Wendy cut him off and pointed a bulldozer.

"Hmm… That might do the trick, but do you know how to use it, Wendy?"

The redhead nodded her head in affirmation.

"Good. Then you'll ride it. Dipper, I want you go with her act as navigator while I act as the bait. The plan is to lure her near the car crusher then Dipper will turn it on. Questions?"

"Let's do this." Wendy and Dipper respond.

Then trio broke off. Wendy ran toward the bulldozer, Dipper ran over to Andy's car to grab another walkie talkie.

"Really? Another one?, didn't I say "don't bring too much stuff" earlier?" Andy chuckle.

Dipper smirked in return then said, " I'm paranoid, 17 cameras remember? Besides Wendy's is broken so I was going to give her our spare."

"Yeah about Wendy... There's something I have to tell you."

"I'm listening." Dipper responded.

Andy quickly looked around for a short moment, before continuing, "There's something off about her. I want you to make sure she doesn't have anything up her sleeve."

"And I thought I was the paranoid one. Andy, don't tell me you suspect Wendy?" The young boy said in response.

"I am. She seems to be hiding something, like how the hell is her walkie-talkie broken? That was military grade device. She didn't even show it to us, how do we know its really broken?"

"Is that it? That's why you think she may be hiding something?" Dipper replied in disbelief.

"And then Mabel-"

"Wait… Mabel? Mabel! Where is she?!" Dipper shout, the panic in his voice becoming more apparent.

"Well, according to Wendy then she's safe, but I'm not so sure. That's why I want you to keep an eye on her. I want you to ask her about Mabel."

"Andy, I think if Wendy said Mabel's safe then she is. She's had our back ever since we met her. Moreover, you were the one who assigned her with Mabel."

"Me? Hell no, I planned that place would be Soos's, but that guy has been too busy with his new family and you guys wanted to team up with Wendy. Heck, Mabel came up with the stupid idea about boy and girl team."

"But I think Wendy is trustworthy you know. She's had our back since last summer."

"Listen buddy, I know you like her, but in my eyes, until she proves herself, I won't buy any of her shit, so you're gonna watch her make sure she doesn't double-cross us."

"Fine, I'll do it. Anything else you want me to do?" Dipper begrudgingly responded.

Andy thought for a moment before pulling out a loaded P226 along with five magazines and handing them to Dipper "Take these."

Dipper's eyes widened. "Wait, you have another gun."

"Yeah, take this in case things go wrong."

"But..." Dipper responded meekly.

"Hey man, it will be fine. Remember what I taught you. Take a deep breath, slowly breath out and give the trigger a little squeeze."

"Uh okay." Dipper said as he nervously took the pistol and its ammo from Andy.

Unbeknownst to them, Gabriel was watching them. He turned to the young girl behind him "Huh... Thing is getting more interesting right, dear?." said Gabriel as he looked at Mabel, "Now let's see what they do."

* * *

**Later…**

Wendy sat there on the bulldozer looking at distance, thinking about the safety of Mabel and how long she could go on like this before spilling the bean. She failed to notice that Dipper had made his way up and now sitting by her sides.

"Hey Wendy... Uh *cough* Are you okay?"

Wendy chuckled and said. "Yeah I'm fine, how 'bout you dude?"

"Well, guess I'm good, though you've been acting kinda weird lately." Said Dipper

Wendy responded by tilting her to the sides, looking at Dipper's eye.

"What do you mean by 'weird', Dipper?"

Dipper was lost in her eyes, 'oh boy not like this again'. The youngster gulf as he stuttering.

"Uh... 'weird' as in... uh..."

"Is it because of Andy?" Wendy cut in.

That's left Dipper silent for a moment before answer.

"Yes"

Wendy signed as she knew this would happen.

"He wants you to check on me, doesn't he?"

"Uh yeah kinda. You know he's doubtful person especially when it come to handing his sibling's safety to someone he's just met."

Wendy flinched at that. However, Dipper didn't notice it so he continued.

"But I think you will make him trust eventually. I trust you Wendy, Mabel trusts you, the whole family trusts you. Heck, you even manage to gain Ford's trust so gaining Andy's won't be difficult to you, right?" Said Dipper as put his hand on the red head shoulder, making her smile.

"Thanks, dude."

"You welcome. Oh, by the way, do you know where's Mabel?"

"I... uh..." Wendy stuttered. Then suddenly she noticed something poking out of Dipper's denim jacket.

"Hey, what is that?" Said Wendy as she pointed as Dipper's jacket.

"Oh, you mean this one." Dipper pulled the gun given by Andy (of course with the safety's on) and showed it to Wendy which made her eyes widen.

"Dude is that a gun?!"

"Uh yeah, Andy gave me this." Answered Dipper.

"But why would he give you a gun? You are worst with guns." Wendy teased Dipper.

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Dipper retorted and blushed, remembering when he broke his nose when shooting the gun for the first time. "my aim is getting better, you know."

Then came the distinctive roaring of the Plymouth Fury engine.

"Ok Wendy, the car's in sight!" Dipper got up and shouted, "Andy! The ghost car is here!" Then he jumps out from his post and slides down the rails, only to get caught by Gabriel on the way down.

The man covers Dipper's mouth with a dirty rag for a few short moments before the boy passes out, "chloroform kid, useful for making people disappear. I won't let you hurt my Christine, not you, your sister or other brother!"

Andy meanwhile kept watch other the front gate, "Dipper come in!" He desperately cried, "where is the car?! Come in!"

No response.

"Shit. Wendy turned on us!" Andy shouted before the handheld sparked to life with, "Hello Anderson."

Andy immediately grabbed the device and shouted into it, "Who are you and what have you done with my siblings?!"

"Oh Anderson," the man on the other end goes, "It's been a long time."

The realization hits Andy like a freight train, "Gabriel."

"Ahh, so you do remember me. After all, you did leave me behind."

Andy growls at the man, "what do you want Gabriel?"

The man on the other end laughs for a short moment, "I want to pay you back for what you did after Christine died. So what better way to do so than to kill your twin siblings?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Haha I would. Just look at the electromagnet looming over the metallic shredder for proof!"

Andy immediately turns to the device, and finds Dipper, Mabel and Wendy all strapped to the electromagnetic crane. Then, without hesitation, Andy rushes over the mountains of garbage not forgetting his trusty Remington.

Within minutes, the man stands at the base of the crane, "Gabriel! Let them go!" Andy demanded while aimed the rifle at Gabriel ready to blow bastard head at any time.

"Haha, I don't think that'd be good for your family members." Gabriel threateningly responds, while his hand looms over the on/off switch.

Andy immediately fires his weapon, warning shot, causing Gabriel to pull back in shock, before closing his eyes and whispering, "Well it seems you do care about something in this godforsaken world. So tell me, why did you leave-"

Before he could finish that sentence, Andy climbs up the crane and uses the gun stock to punch Gabriel into the cabin window.

Meanwhile, on the electromagnet, Dipper and Mabel were forcing the object to sway violently back and forth.

"Come on! We have to break the connection!" Dipper shouted. Mabel responded, "Come on Dipper! We've almost done it! We have to help Andy!"

Then with another push, nothing happens.

Back in the control room Gabriel punched Andy, made him dropped the rifle and sending him into the crane control panel, causing the magnet to turn to the side violently. Andy pushed back and sent Gabriel into the nearby window- shattering it.

Andy immediately turns and lowers the magnet, but Gabriel grabs the man and pulls him off the control panel.

Then, without warning, the crane loses its balance and tips over, crashing into the dump around it, and causing the industrial shredder to fall onto its side.

Andy pulls himself from the wreckage and found the ghost car waiting for him.

"Aww shit." He mutters before getting out of the trash heap and running as fast as he could away from her.

That's when he got a brilliant idea. He stopped in front of the shredder and waited.

The car positioned itself straight in front of Andy and revved up its engines, Andy challenged it.

"Come on! You rusty piece of shit! Come and get me!"

But to his surprise, the car stopped revving its engine and stand still.

"What the he-"

BANG! A bullet hit him right the shoulder, making him fell down in pain while clutching his wound.

"Fuck! Argh"

He then looked up to see where that shot came from and saw Gabriel approaching him with a smoking P226 in his hand.

"Well your brother sure has a dangerous toy, doesn't he?" He chuckled darkly then said "Thought she would fall for that again, don't you? And now you're gonna taste what's like to be in Christine position."

Andy spat back at him "Fuck you!" but that only resulted in a kick in the face. The middle-age man then turned to his car or wife as he referred and said.

"Baby, this guy is all your."

At that moment, Andy knew he was screwed. He never thought that he would end like this, he only expected that maybe he would die on a battlefield, but being crushed by a cursed car? That's something new for him. Andy shut his eye waiting for his death . But then.

A bulldozer crashed through a wall and proceed to crush Christine. The poor car didn't have time to react so it was crushed and trap beneath the brute strength and heavy weight of the bulldozer.

"Take that you sonovabitch!" Yelled Wendy as she controlled the vehicle.

Gabriel was taken by this and this was the chance for Andy as he stood up, ignored his pain and charged at the middle-age man. Gabriel didn't have time to react so he took the traditional Pines left hook right in the face and fell down on the ground. Andy picked up the weapon and aimed it at Gabriel.

"It's over Gabriel. You lose."

Gabriel looked at his wife and he saw the young male twin reading some sort of a spell in front of his wife and pulled out a bottle of holy water. Then the realization hit him like a big damn train, they were performing an exorcism on his wife, they were going to erase her, separated her from him again, this time for good.

"NO!" Yelled Gabriel as he pulled out his sidearm about to shoot but Andy stomped on his arm and kicked the gun away.

"That ain't gonna happen." Said Andy

Back to Dipper's group, Christine revved the engine wildly as she tried to escape but all her attempted was failed as the bulldozer's strength was too much for her. Dipper flipped open his Journal and read the spell all while pulling out a holy water bottle.

"Virtus tempestate mihi de te, quod ignis potestatem super te, ego interitupotestatem super te potestatem super te in lucem dedi. Atque ego proiciam vosspiritum immundum. sancta discessit, aut dissipabuntur in ignem. Precipio tibirelinquo, relinquere cogunt vos me vade et vinci."

Then the boy sprayed the liquid on the car, making it smoking and literally screaming in pain.

"NO! CHRISTINE! NO!" Gabriel yelled like a mad dog and pushed Andy off him, tried to stop the exorcism but was head locked by Andy.

"Stay down!" Demanded Andy.

"NO!"

After a while, the car suddenly flashed blue blinding light blinded everyone for a moment. Then it abruptly stopped moving and falling apart, smoking heavily. One could see a shape of a woman appearing from the smoke before dissolved into air. It was over.

Wendy and Mabel helped Dipper up and they looked at Andy.

"Christine..." Gabriel whispered disbelief and stopped squirming. Andy saw no reason in went on choking him so he let go of Gabriel. The group then gathering around the duo.

"Why?" Asked Gabriel. But he never got an answered as everyone was left speechless about this, but to Anderson, he felt guilty for making the man life getting worse.

"I'm sorry." Anderson said.

"Sorry?! AFTER YOU LEFT CHRISTINE TO DEATH?! AFTER YOU FUCKING RUINED MY LIFE?! AFTER YOU... you.." Gabriel then broke down, crying on the ground. That made everyone widen his eye in shock

"Wait?! What do you mean by left her to death? Andy what the hell is going on?" Asked Dipper.

This make Andy felt the guilt eating away at him more. He then knelt down to Gabriel offered a hand to him. But Gabriel refused. Andy said.

"I know I could have saved her, but I didn't-"

**FLASHBACK 2 YEARS PRIOR**

"Darling where are you taking me to?" Asked Christine.

"It's a surprise baby, I'm gonna take you to where you would love it." Said Gabriel as he was driving in a white Toyota Everest 2010

"Oh I love surprise. Let me guess. Hm is it Hunington Beach right?" Guessed Christine.

"Bing Bing Bing! Someone got the right answer, do you know why?" Said Gabriel smilingly.

"Because that's where we first met right?" Said Christine happily.

"You're right I can never forget that time. The time when I met the most beautiful kindest and sweetest woman on earth."

"Awww you are so sweet." Said Christine as she kissed Gabriel on the cheek.

Not very far away...

A black Camaro was moving recklessly very fast down the road, almost get crashed.

"Motherfucker! You almost got us killed dumbass!" Yelled an eighteen-year-old Anderson in the shotgun seat.

"Fuck you! I do what I want!" Yelled Steve Andy's friend.

"You want me to kick you of the car?! It's my car! So watch where you are driving or you gonna-" Andy's eye went widen as he saw a Toyota approaching.

"Oh shit! Look out!"

"Fuck!"

Steve tried to turn the wheel but too late, it crashed into a Toyota and knocked everyone out. But little did they know the Toyota happened to be Gabriel's.

Present

"So you guys crashed into his car?!" Dipper asked in disbelief.

Andy only nodded in agreement, Gabriel still crying on the ground. Mabel put both her hands on her mouth and start tearing up, she couldn't believe someone like her big brother would leave a woman to death.

"Jesus christ! And then you left Christine behind?!" Asked Dipper.

"No, that wasn't how it went." Said Anderson.

Past

Andy slowly gaining his conscious and looking around. He was in his wrecked car and Steve... "Oh shit Steve!" said Andy as he nudged his friend to see if he's still alive. Luckily, he's still alive.

"What the hell?" groaned Steve.

"C'mon, we're gonna get out of here." Said Andy as he tried to open the door but it was jammed. So he kicked his car's windshield to break free.

After three hit, the windshield was shattered. The teenagers duo crawled out of the wrecked car and what they saw made their eyes widen in shock and fear.

"Holy shit. I killed someone. Oh fuck, oh fuck no. I don't wanna go to jail" said Steve panicking while Andy accessing the situation, he saw the Toyota was flipped and started leaking gas, inside the car laid two the dead bodies which were a middle age man and a woman. 'Wait the second, they're still alive' thought Andy.

"Oh man... I don't wanna go to-" he was cut off by a slap across the face.

"Pull your fucking self together!" Andy yelled made Steve froze in fear.

"This's all your fault, and now we are gonna fix it."

"B-but how?" Asked Steve.

"That car's gonna blow up at any time, but those two folks in there are still alive. So we have to save them." Said Andy.

"Are you crazy!?"

"Do you fucking have any better idea!?" Andy yelled on top his lung. He then turned around and made his way to the wrecked car but noticed his friend didn't follow.

"What?" Asked Andy confused.

"Sorry man, but you are on your own." Said Steve, then he immediately broke into a run.

"Wait!" Andy yelled but it was no use because his "friend" had run very far away.

'You son of a bitch' Andy cursed. Then a voice caught Andy's attention.

"Please... help us..." the man whispered weakly. Andy quickly went into action, he grabbed a crowbar from his Camaro and went to crack the door open.

"Come on. Open." Andy grunt. Then he saw the gas trail had caught fire which made him froze in horror. The car gonna blow up very soon and he could only save one. With one more effort he finally cracked open the door. When he looked inside, he saw the man tried to point the finger to the woman and whispered.

"Help...her...first.."

Andy looked at the woman, the woman was unconscious and she was bleeding very hard from her head, Andy wasn't a doctor but he knew that even if he could save her she would die due to the massive blood loss. Andy made his choice.

"Sir, I will get you out of here." Said Andy.

"No...save her..." the man pled.

"Sir, you have to get out of here." Andy reasoned as he picked up the man. Thanks to those hard time working out, Andy was able the lift the man off the car. Although he was weakly struggling, it was still a pain in the ass for Andy. The teenager dragged the man far away from the Toyota with the man reached his arm toward the car and said.

"No...Christine..."

BOOM! With a loud explosion, the white Toyota blew up and was engulfed with flame along with the black Camaro and the woman.

"Christine..." the man whispered and heard police cars and ambulance siren coming before everything went dark.

**Present**

No one had said a word after Andy finished the story. Gabriel had stopped crying and now was sitting on the ground sniffing. Mabel broke into tear and now was crying in Wendy's arm. Dipper, he just stood with his jaw dropped couldn't believe what he'd just heard, regaining his composure he asked.

"So you left her behind because you couldn't save her?"

Andy simply nod.

"What happened after that?"

Andy let out a heavy signed before continued.

"Steve was charged with hit'n'run and was sentenced to jail for six months with a large sum of fine, can't remember the details, though. As for me, got into a whole lot of troubles and the feeling of guilt started eating me since then." Andy stopped for a moment, looked at Gabriel and continued.

"Gabriel got 2 broken ribs, a broken legs and went into coma. But the worst thing is, he got a traumatic lost."

Andy then knelt down to Gabriel and said.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I am very sorry. That's why I always visited you whenever I got the chance, however somehow you just disappeared after 2 months. Do you see that black Camaro over there." Andy pointed his finger at the black car, everyone followed and looked at the Camaro.

"That's the same car in the accident."

Everyone was shocked by that.

"What!? But how?!" Asked both Wendy, Dipper and Mabel.

"I got it back from the burnt, fixed it up and kept it."

"But why would you do that?" This time, Gabriel asked.

"Because it is a reminder of my mistake to let someone like Steve drive the car, it reminds me that every choice I about to make must be taken carefully." Said Andy, he pause for a bit then continued.

"I don't know about you, Gabriel. But at least I made a right choice to save you instead of Christine." That made Gabriel's head jerked up and looked at Andy confused.

"Gabriel, I know I could have saved her, but I didn't because even if I'd save her, she would have still died from blood lost and you would have been burnt in that freaking car."

And now Gabriel felt like he was a jerk. Andy was right, there was nothing that anyone could have done for his wife, and all those years he'd been blind and blaming it on the wrong person even went too far, far enough to own a demonically possessed car and he almost killed someone. But why would he do this, guessed he loved his wife so much.

"I-I'm sorry." Gabriel finally said.

"It's okay, how about we let it be water under the bridge and start over, shall we?" Said Andy as he offered the man a hand.

Gabriel about to reach out for Andy's hand, then suddenly he stopped dead in his track. A lot of question ran through his head, 'should he do this?', 'what would Cathy think of him? Would she forgive Andy like him?'.

Seeing the man hesitated, Dipper spoke out.

"Sometimes you gotta let it go."

That got himself the attention of everyone. Something that was just not his stuff, but he ignore that and continued.

"I know you really love her Gabriel. But grieving over her death for a long time won't help anything, she won't come back. No matter how much you cherish the memories of you and her, you have to let it go and move on with your life. That way, both you and her can finally be at peace. Trust us, we learned it the hard way" Dipper said and looked at Mabel and smiled.

Andy was taken by this, then a smile formed on his face. He was proud of them, really proud of them. Andy helped Gabriel get on his feet and Gabriel said.

"Two years-" Gabriel muttered.

"Two years, I have been living in miserable for two years, and now-" He suddenly grabbed Andy's shoulder making him yelp in surprise. Wendy sprung into action as she let go of Mabel and about to dropkick Gabriel, but she stopped because he continued.

"I'm free, thank you, all of you."

"Uh- your welcome?" Andy half asked.

Gabriel let Andy go and said.

"Now are you going to arrest me?"

The group flinched by that, they totally forgot that they have to arrest Gabriel, but they felt bad for doing it so a decision was made.

"Technically, we don't have the evidence so we can't do that." Dipper lied, although he had tons of them in the GoPros.

"And who in their right mind would believe in all this crap, right? Let just it was some thugs fault and they had got away." Andy added in.

"I see, so you are letting me go?" Gabriel acknowledge.

"Yep, alright everyone. I guess everything is ended, everyone is happy, yay. Well, I'm very tired now and my shoulder hurts like so let just hit the hang, patch me up and forget everything just happened tonight." Andy ordered.

"Yeah, that sound great." Dipper agreed tiredly.

"Me too." Mabel yawned.

"I think I'm going to go stare at a wall for awhile and rethink everything." Wendy stated.

And after that the group started to split up, Wendy went back to her truck and gave Gabriel a lift, the Pines went to the black Camaro. On his way back, Andy suddenly felt that something was watching him, he looked back and saw nothing. Andy just shrugged off and kept walking.

"I've had enough with these supernatural shit for tonight." Andy muttered under his breath.


	6. Counter insurgency

* * *

**Two years later, Afghanistan.**

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Sgt. Ellis Chester shouted in a singsong tone while shaking Andy. The soldier slowly opened his eyes and groaned.

"Ugh, how long was I out?"

"Long enough. Wake up it's time to move." Ellis replied.

Andy shook his head and tried to force himself awake, before looking over the chopper. He saw his mentor and squad leader, SSgt. Ethan Connor and 1Lt. Tommy Miller, about to rappel down on the ground with their teammates wishing them luck.

"Give 'em hell, Texas!" Cpt. Marston cheered.

"Yee-haw!" Tommy replied before both him and Ethan rappelled down.

"Come on Andy, it's our turn," Ellis said.

Andy got up and made his way toward the ropes. They grabbed the ropes and looked back. Cpt. Marston stares at the two for a moment, before saluting.

"Ready to Lead, Ready to Follow, Never Quit!" Said Marston.

Riley, the rookie, salutes too, "Happy hunting, you guys."

"Hell yeah, we will," Andy replied.

Then, they rappelled down.

As soon as their feet hit the ground, they jumped into their positions and secured the perimeter.

The helicopter's crew cut the rope before signaling the helicopter to leave. With that, the bird flew away and disappeared into the horizon with the "flac-flac-flac" sound of the rotor blade still echoing. A few minutes later, the sound was replaced with the silent of the night.

The night was pitch black, impossible for anyone to see through.

"Engage night vision." The lieutenant commanded, and the other three men followed.

The four men of Alpha 6 stood motionless, scanning the area with their Night Vision gear and their rifles.

With the area secured, Miller radioed back to base.

"This is Alpha 6 Actual to Overlord. Comms check. Do you read me?"

"Copy that Alpha 6 Actual. We read you. Over."

"The area is clear. We are Oscar Mike to Target Gin. I repeat, we are Oscar Mike to Target Gin. Alpha 6 out." Miller declared, before making a circular motion with his hand, signaling his team to rally around.

"Okay, boys, first thing's first. We have to hide these ropes. Then we move out. Clear?"

A quiet "Hooah." came from the team.

"Remember, avoid engaging hostiles if it's possible. Our bird made a lot of noise, so the Tali must have heard it. Keep your heads down and watch out for snipers." Tom ordered, "Remember, fast and quiet."

With that Alpha 6 went into action. Ellis and Andy gathered the ropes while Tom and Ethan dug a hole big enough to bury them. After they had finished, they threw some more dirt on the area to conceal their drop zone before they finally started moving.

They made their way on the slope of the mountain, hiking up and down rocks. Every so often they would stop and check their surrounding before continuing on their way.

Things kept going on smoothly like that, so far so good. Until they came to a thin wall, the squad nodded to each other ad began to cross.

Then, without warning, he slipped.

"Oh shit!" Ellis cursed.

Everything happened so fast. Ellis fell but was abruptly stopped, he looked up and saw Andy holding him by his right arm.

"What the…" He whispered before realizing that he had almost fallen to his death.

Andy then pulled Ellis back up. In return, Ellis whispered a thank you to Andy. Andy replied with a thumbs-up. The whole incident got Ethan and Tommy's attention, as they turned around to see what just happened.

"What just happened?" Asked Tom.

"Well, Ellis slipped and almost fell to death. Thank god, I grabbed him." Said Andy.

Tommy then looked at Ellis to see how he was, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all right," Ellis replied with a nod.

Ellis nods and signals them to move, "Let's go."

"Watch your steps, lads. It's been raining hard here, so if you slip, you're pretty much dead." Ethan warned.

And so they went on. When they arrived at Waypoint Gin, they found that they weren't alone. There were a group of four Afghans gathered around a campfire, laughing and chatting. Near them, were three AK-47's and by what they could see, one had a pistol holstered.

Tommy held up a fist, signaling his team to stop.

"Contact," Tom whispered.

Andy peeked over his teammate's shoulder and saw the four Afghans.

"Look like it's just four of them having fun. Can we drop them?" Asked Andy.

"Negative. We don't have the authority to do so, and the last thing I want is drawing more attention to us." Said the lieutenant.

"So what are we gonna do? They are sitting at Target: Gin." Asked Ellis.

"We don't have to be at Gin, we just need to pass it," Said Ethan, then he gazed at the camp. "It looks like that bushy area behind them is our way out."

"Great idea, Wolf. Let's hit the deck and crawl through here." Tom ordered.

Alpha 6 followed the order. They got down and started crawling through the bush, trying their best not to make any noise. It seemed like the Afghans did not suspect a thing, as they keep laughing and chatting. However, when Alpha 6 were halfway through, suddenly, one of the Afghans stood up.

"Halt!" Tom immediately order through his radio. The men followed.

They laid there on the cold ground in the bush, wondering if they were spotted. As if to confirm their suspicion, the mentioned Afghan then slung an AK-47 over his shoulder and made his way toward Alpha 6, in particular, Andy's bush.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! I think he saw us." Andy whispered nervously.

"Shh, don't do anything stupid, ready your weapons in case that guy tries anything." Said Tom.

The Afghan stood in front of Andy. The young American soldier's heart racing, lots of thoughts ran through his head.

'Did he spot me? What I'm gonna do? Should I kill him?'

The truth was that Afghan did not see him, but he pulled down his pants and did the unthinkable.

"No, no not this. Anything but…"

Andy didn't have time to finish as a stream of piss rained down on him. He shut his eye and held his breath, but the disgusting smell of piss penetrated his nose and made him want to throw up. One could see that Andy was using every fiber of his being to resist the urge of standing up and killing this Afghan.

Once he finished his business, the Afghan pulled his pants back up and returned to his colleagues. After everything had been settled down, Miller asked.

"Hey Pines, you okay?"

"Not a fucking word. Let's get the hell outta here before I lose my shit and kill that sonovabitch and his friends, "Andy grunted.

They crawled out of there. Once they made sure that they were far enough, Alpha 6 stood up. Ellis then approached Andy with a vinegar bottle in his hand, and the other held his nose.

"Hey dudes, you might gonna need this."

Andy raised a brow, before taking he the vinegar bottle from his buddy and proceeding to erase the urine's smell.

"Thanks, but why would you bring this thing with you?" Asked Andy.

Ellis merely shrugged and replied. "Dunno, but I had a feeling that we'd need this, so I bought it with me. How are you feeling now?"

"Oh! The next time I see him. I'm gonna cut that goat fucker's dick off and shove it down his throat, fuck the ROE." Andy cursed.

"I expect you two to get your shit together and move on. We still have a mission to finish."

Ethan then looked at the group of Afghan that they just past and said, "Tommy's right, the Taliban definitely have heard the helicopter's sound, and now they are looking for us."

The lieutenant nodded and said to his team, "From now on, we've gonna be more careful. We're still far away from OP1, if we could get there before sunrise, then we are safe."

After that, they made their way to OP1. Now and then, they would run into a few Taliban, some were patrolling, some were on guard duty, and some others were just hanging around. Alpha 6 managed to sneak past most of them; using the darkness and bushes as their cover; however, one Taliban was unlucky enough to spot Andy thanks to his smell. He was silenced with a knife to the throat before he could make a sound.

"You got spotted again?" Said Ethan.

"Heh must be my luck." Said Andy.

Ethan then proceeded to dispose of the corpse by pushing it off the cliff. By the time they reached OP 1, the sun was starting to rise.

"This is Alpha 6. We reached 'Blood Sweat and Tear'. Over." Tommy declared.

"Copy that, Alpha 6. Your objective is to scout the nearby town and locate Kano. Over." Radio Operator replied.

"Roger that, Overlord. Anything else?"

"Well, we got an order from the big boss. It looks like that you guys can get a rest after complete the objective before moving to OP 2. If anything happens, support fire from AC-130 callsign: Thunderstruck is at your disposal. Over."

"Fuck yeah" he muttered.

"Roger that, Alpha 6 out." He replied, before turning to his team and announcing the news.

"Okay, boys. Just got orders from HQ, we've gotta scout the town and located Kano."

"Just like the plan. Anything else, Texas?" Asked Andy.

Tommy smirked and said. "After that, we can take a little rest before moving to secure OP 2 and got an AC-130 callsign: Thunderstruck at our disposal."

"Hell Yeah. Now that's what I'm talking about." Said Andy happily as he fist bumped Ellis.

"Then let get to work, I'm starving." Said Ethan.

"Sure, you know you can go down there and ask for a sandwich." Tommy sarcastically said.

"Oh sure, I'll get one for you too. What do you want? Mule dung or goat piss?" Ethan jokingly asked.

The two younger soldiers snickered. That made Tom rolled his eyes, "Mule dung or goat piss? I don't know, man. But one thing I know is that someone really love piss." Said Tom.

Andy's snickering quickly died down while Ellis broke into laughter. Andy then elbowed his buddy and glared at his commander.

"Go fuck yourself." Andy cursed while laughing.

"Oh sure. I'd rather go fuck myself than fuck someone ugly like you." Said Tommy with a smirk.

That was the last straw, as Ellis fell down on the ground and laughed uncontrollably while his buddy's face was red as a tomato from embarrassing and anger. Meanwhile, Ethan just simply stared at them and shook his head.

Being with the stoic and oldie like Cpt. Marston and Major Johnson. Sometimes Ethan felt like he's babysitting a bunch of teenagers. However, he got to admit that he enjoyed their company and humorous.

"Alright, can we stop now? We still got a job to do." Said Ethan.

"Yeah you're right, Wolf. Let get to work." Tommy agreed.

Andy just nodded and got into his post, tried to get out of this embarrassing situation as soon as he can.

Just like the map they had been briefed before. The village consisted of thirty-two houses, a large field to the left of the village. Andy looked at the map, before watching the village. He noticed that most of the marked houses were heavy guarded with machine gunners and infantry.

"It's gonna be kinda hard to locate where is Kano you know. Andy, scan that group hanging out by those trucks see if you could see him." Ethan commanded while looking through his scope.

"Roger that," Andy said as he pulled out his own and zoomed in on the group. He saw a large group Afghans standing around. There were around eighty to one hundred, all armed with AK-47s or LMG's. Some even carried RPGs on their backs. Then Andy saw one thing that made his eyes widened.

"Uh, Ethan. You might wanna see this," Said Andy offering the binocular to his mentor.

Ethan took it to see what Andy want to show him. Through the binocular, he could see lots of armed combatants and an FIM-92 Stinger?

"Is that a goddamn Stinger?" Ethan shouted in shock.

"Yeah I think so." Andy nodded.

"That might cause a problem, especially with the AC-130. It looks like we're gonna take him down first if we ever want to do anything."

"What's the issue?" Tommy naïvely asked, much to Andy and Ethan's annoyance.

"Tommy, the FIM-92 Stinger is a lightweight, manually operated surface-to-air missile launcher. It can hit an aircraft, in this case, the AC-130, with remarkable accuracy something an RPG can't do. And before you ask, flares are for running, not defending."

"Think could you take him out from here?" Andy asked.

"Negative. I'd try, but we aren't cleared. Let just focus on our primary objective."

Andy took out a digital camera and shot a picture of the village and the Stinger before he heard Ethan declared, "I've found him."

Andy looked at where Ethan was pointing. He noticed a man wearing traditional Afghan cloth, a white long shirt and trouser along with a brown coat and a brown turban that covered his head and had a long black beard. Yet, the identifying feature was the scar that ran across his left eye, "I see him, what an ugly motherfucker."

"Muhammad Abdul, Kano." Ethan whispered, "That's our guy."

"What's he doing?" Asked Andy.

The Taliban, ordered by Kano, was dragging a man on the ground through the street. The man was fruitlessly resisting. He was dragged to a wooden log; he was forced to lay down with his neck on the log. To Andy and Ethan's horror, they realized what was going on.

"Shit, they are gonna cut that poor guy's head off." Andy helplessly muttered.

The villagers gathered around and could only watch the helpless man as they were forced to back off by the Taliban. One of the Taliban fighters approached the man with a machete in hand.

From afar, Andy felt anger rising in the chest.

Two fighters restrained the man while the third stood next to him with the machete raised. He knew his time had come, so the last thing he did was looked at his family for the last time, before closing his eyes and prayed.

With a nodded from Abdul, the machete came down. The blood spewed from his wound, the executor pulled out his machete and hit it one more time. The deeper the machete went, the redder the blade and the ground became, but the head still held on.

The machete was pulled out one final time, and with the last hit, the head finally fell to the ground, leaving its lifeless body lying on the pole.

Andy had to look away from the scene for a moment, before reassuring himself and looking back into the scope. What he saw filled him with anger.

The headless corpse was dragged away except for the head. The head was being paraded around by the executor, blood still dripping from the mouth, the nose, and the opened wound.

From what they could see, this struck fear into the villagers, especially to the children who were forced to watch, and it struck anger and disgust to Alpha 6.

"That motherfucker!" Andy yelled as he thumped the ground with his fist.

"Calm down, Andy." Ethan assured, "We've got work to do."

"Calm down? You're asking me to calm the fuck down after I watched that?!"

"Yes, I am. Even if you lose your shit, that won't help anything. We will kill him, but not now." Said Ethan.

Andy sighed heavily. "Fine."

He picked up the digital camera and took the picture of Abdul's face, the messy scene, and the overview village before sending it to Ellis to transfer the data back to base.

"Did you see what happened back there?" Asked Andy.

"Yeah. That was some fucked up shit, man. Made me feel sorry for the villagers here." Ellis replied while typing away on his laptop.

Andy nodded and went to find a spot to rest. He then found himself sitting next to his lieutenant, Tommy Miller.

"Hey, Andy." Tommy opened up first.

"Yeah?" Said Andy raising his eyebrow.

"I saw what happen back then. It's fucked up, but you gonna pull yourself together, buddy."

"I know. It just," Andy sighed. "It just that I felt so useless. I couldn't do anything for that poor man."

"Don't even think like that, Andy. You're not useless. You can fight and if you can fight you're worth something and to me, that's good enough. " Then Tom put a hand on Andy's shoulder "We'll kill that bastard. Now get some rest."

Andy just sighed once more and nodded. Tommy looked at him for a moment before choosing to change the subject.

"How's are the twins?" Asked Tom.

"Who? You mean Dipper and Mabel?"

Tom laughed. "Well duh, how many twins do you know huh?"

Andy chuckled then said. "Just talked to them last night. They're doing just fine. Recently, they've just moved into Gravity Falls with our parents."

"Gravity Falls?" Tom narrowed his eye, tried to recall any town with the time like that, but then he just shrugged his shoulder "Never heard of it before."

"It's a little town in Oregon. The weather and scenery are nice. The forest is just beautiful. Even though I'm a California boy, I'd like to live there more than in the city."

"Told you countryside is better," Tommy said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah you're right, the countryside is better." Andy chuckled.

"Oh, and why'd you call your little brother Dipper? I thought his real name was Mason."

"Well, the thing is when he was born, he has a weird birthmark on his forehead shaped like the constellation, the Big Dipper," Andy explained.

"That explains it."

"Exactly, I was the one who came up with that nickname." He chuckled, "Turns out that, that was a bad idea."

"Why? Sounds funny you know."

"And that's why it's terrible. He started being called 'Dipper' when he was five. Since then, he got bullied a lot because of the nickname and the birthmark."

"Oh, that's terrible."

"Yeah, I know. I felt bad too, so whenever he is bullied, it's either his twin sister Mabel, me or both of us standing up for him. We take care of each other."

Tommy nodded, "Ah sibling love, I've also got a brother too. His name's Joel, and back in high school we got bullied a lot."

"So you protect him?" Asked Andy.

"Nah, it's the other way around."

Andy's eyes went widened in shocked, "Did a bug fly into my ears or was the 'Tommy gun' being bullied?!" Andy teased.

"Ahh fuck you." Tom cursed as he slightly shoved Andy while laughing.

Tom continued. "So I told him 'why don't you fight back?' But he just said that he wasn't looking for a fight every time I asked. Things happened like that over and over again, 'til I had enough. So one day, I told that bully to fuck off in front of everyone and guess what. He held me by the collar and was about to punch me," Tom chuckled before went on.

"Big mistake. Because the next I knew was my brother went all John Wick and beat the shit out of him while yelling 'you don't fuck with my brother.'."

"And what happened next?"

"Well, they got separated by the school guard and both got suspended. But at the end of the day, I knew that my brother always got my back." Tom smiled at the memory.

"Ahh, those good old days." Said Andy.

"Yep. Anyway," Tom yawned and stretched his arms before covered his eye with his boonie. "I'm gonna take a nap. Ellis, you watch out for us, okay?"

"Roger that," Ellis answered.

Andy lied down on the ground and stared at the sky, "I wonder how are Dipper and Mabel doing now? Damn, I miss them." Then he closed his eye and let the sleepiness took over him, dreamed about uniting with his family.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Bagram airbase.**

Thousands of miles away, other soldiers were as busy as bees. The technicians were doing their best to maintain communication between Alpha 6 and home base, while the rest of Seal Team 6 was checking their equipment, ready to go when the time came.

Major Johnson walked up to a technician, Sgt. Alexander Hirsch, "Sgt. Hirsch, give me a sitrep on our boys."

"Sir, they have passed all four waypoints, made it to OP:1 and sent the data of the village to us," Alex reported as he gave pictures to Johnson.

All the pictures were in high definition especially Kano, and then the Major narrowed his eye into the picture with the Stinger.

'Where the hell did the Taliban get this thing from?' Then he nodded, 'probably from the Soviets. They're the only ones who would leave stuff like this unattended.'

"Hmm… it looks like they did a good job, with this intel we can move on to phase two." Johnson said.

"Yes, sir."

Just as Major Johnson was about to walk away, Alex called out to him.

"Major, we have a problem."

The Major turned around, eyebrow slightly raised and asked, "What is it?"

"Err...Look like we are experiencing some sort of radio jamming."

John's eyes widened.

"How the hell is this even possible? First, they get a Stinger and now radio jammer device?" John screamed.

"Uh... sir?"

The Major made a grim expression and commanded, "We can't afford to lose contact with those boys, especially when they are behind enemy lines. I want you to fix the problem ASAP."

"Roger that."

* * *

**Back with Alpha 6**

It was quiet.

Ethan and Andy were napping while Ethan was doing a New York Time's crossword. He had memorized the words for it ages ago, but decided to do it again anyway. As for Ellis, the young soldier was relaxing and eating an energy bar all while enjoying the scenery of the Afghani forest and chilling winds. Just when he finished the energy bar a weird faint noise caught his attention.

He stopped doing what he was doing and tried to figure it out what was that sound. Then he heard it again, this time slightly louder than before, and it sounds like a ringing bell.

"Uh, Wolf? Did you hear that?" Ellis asked through his headset.

"Yeah, I heard it. Wake Tom and Andy up, we've got company."

Ellis grabbed his M4A1 and started crawling toward the two sleeping soldiers. When he got to them, he shook awake with, "Wake up, we've got company."

Andy slowly opened his eye "Wha- is it time to go?" said Andy with fatigue in his voice, beside him Tommy yawned and before slowly getting up.

"We've got company you two. Get your head in the game." Ellis whispered.

Those three words quickly pulled the soldiers out of their drowsiness, and they immediately sprang into action. Alpha 6 quickly scattered and each of the soldiers found themselves a bush to hide in.

*Ding-Ding-Ding!*

That was definitely the sound of a ringing bell. No scratch that, it was the sound of hundreds of ringing bells, and it was getting larger and large along with the muffled sound of footsteps, which meant that whoever or whatever was getting closer to Alpha 6.

Each member of Alpha 6 waited patiently, on high alert and readied their weapon in case things went wrong. They laid in the bushes motionless for seemingly hours, until something ridiculous happened. There was a horde of goats came running toward them and then scattered around their position, eating grass.

"What the heck?"

"Don't make noise, if there are goats then there will be goat herders." Tommy said.

After a minute of silence between Alpha 6, the goat herders finally showed up. One was an old man, and the other two were teenage boys, one of them was around Dipper's age.

"Ah shit. Here come the goat herders." Said Ellis.

"Just let 'em pass." Tommy whispered.

The goat herders scattered, gathering the goats. The young kids wandered around and somehow accidentally stepped on Andy.

The kids yelped in surprise, just before Andy got up and tackled him. Alpha 6 knew their cover was blown so they quickly jumped out of the bushes and aimed at the goat herders yelling, "Down on the ground! Now!"

The old man put his hand in the air, yelling, "No Taliban! No Taliban!"

However, the older teenager didn't back down and tried to run back to the town while yelling something in Afghan. Fortunately, Wolf knocked him down.

Wolf forced the teenager stand up and made him walk back to his colleagues, who were now sitting down on the ground at the gunpoint of Andy. After the teenager had sat down, Tom and Wolf scanned the area, making sure that there was no one else at the scene. Then, Tom glanced at Andy and shook his head.

"What? That kid just stepped right on me." Andy complained while still aiming the Mk.12 at the Afghan.

"Overlord, this is Alpha 6. Come in, Overlord." Ellis said to the radio, but he received no response.

"Overlord, this is Alpha 6. Come in, Overlord." Ellis repeated, this time, more frustrated and impatiently, but again there was no response.

"Goddamn it" Ellis cursed.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked.

"I don't know. Few minutes ago, it was still working." Ellis said as he tried to fix the radio.

"Is it gonna work?" Asked Tom.

Ellis didn't reply as he was fixing the radio but then he looked like he about to throw the comm set off the mountain. Tom shook his head and sighed heavily.

"So now I'm going to be that guy-" Tom took out a cell phone from his pocket "Calling back to base on an unsecured line because your shit ain't working."

"Hey, it's not my fault that it isn't working." Ellis retorted, slightly offend.

As Tommy was pressing the number, Wolf took his time to process through this.

"Tommy, stop."

"Wait what?" Tom asked confused.

"Don't you think it's strange, we still had a good signal just a few minutes ago, and now it's gone," Wolf said.

Everyone nodded.

"And then we get caught by these goat herders. That's too much coincidence for one day."

Tom narrowed his eye then it went widened in shock.

"Wait a second. You're suggesting that they know we are here, so they jammed our comms and sent these goat herders after us!"

"Exactly. If you call Overlord with that cell phone, you will give away our position."

"But how can they jam our comms? They don't have a jamming device do they."

"Tommy. I saw a guy with a Stinger, so the possibility of them having a jamming device isn't far-fetched. Though, I don't know where did they get that thing from."

"Fuck." Tom cursed under his breath.

"Shit! I knew this would go wrong, this is like a fucking cursed op." Andy said out loud.

Ethan looked at him and shook his head saying casually. "This isn't a cursed op, it's just Afghanistan is all."

Alpha 6 then turned their gaze at the tied-up goat herders. Tom could see that the old man was in his early 70s. He didn't look friendly very much, but he certainly wasn't looking for a fight. The old man said something to Tom which he didn't understand, but he could hear him said "No Taliban!" a few times. The lieutenant guessed that the old man was begging his men to let them go, but he couldn't trust him.

Andy walked around the goat herders and then stopped in front of the youngest kid. He gazed into the boy's eye and saw something disturbing him. The boy somehow reminded him a lot of his young brother, Dipper, and the way the boy looked at Andy was just like when Dipper looked at his bullies, only, this time, Andy was the bully. Andy knew in his gut he couldn't kill an innocent civilian, let alone a kid, that idea sickened him. However, his instinct told him otherwise. Andy reached his pocket and pulled out an energy bar and gave it to the kid, the kid hesitated then he accept Andy's offer, which made him smile a bit.

Wolf didn't see things like the way Andy and Tommy saw, he was given a death glare from the teenager and he isn't afraid to give it back. Hell, the brat even dared to spit at his feet. Wolf could bet everything that this brat was going to backstab him if he got a chance. This Afghan wasn't a kid, at least in Wolf's eyes; he was a soldier ready to kill, ready to die.

"What are we gonna do now?" Ellis bluntly said.

Everyone turned their gazes at Ellis then at Tommy awaiting his order.

"Well, we can't call back to base for advice. Seems like we're gonna make our own choice." Tom answered.

"So what are we going to do to them?" Ellis asked.

Tom sighed heavily then said. "The way I see we got three options."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Tommy continued.

"One, we let 'em go." Tom answered hesitantly. Alpha 6 nodded.

"Two, we tie up their feet then left 'em here, chances are they will get eaten by the wolves or freeze 'til death." He continued.

"Three?" Andy asked.

"Three, we terminate the compromise right here, right now," Tom said grimly.

A minute of silence passed between them before Tom opened up.

"I say, we let 'em go," Tommy said.

"No, we're not," Said Wolf and all eyes were on him. He continued. "Pretty sure that kid over there will tell his friends where we are and the next thing ya know. We'll have hundreds of guys on our tail."

Tom gritted his teeth, glared at him while shaking his head in disagreement, "No, Ethan. I don't like this, I don't like this at all."

Hearing Tom refer to him by his real name, Wolf knew that he was dead serious, but Wolf will still stay to his point.

"Okay, we kill them, then what? Hide them with as much dirt as we can, what about the goats? When their friends and families are looking for them, the goats will be the dead giveaway, and they will find the bodies, then what?" Tom continued.

"Then what?" Wolf asked back.

This took Tom aback he glared back and said.

"You know then what. If those guys find the bodies, this wouldn't be our little secret. CNN, breaking news 'Seals kill civilians; and all the shit like that, it's gonna be the whole fucking world." Said Tommy.

"It's none of their goddamn business about how we do our job. We do what we have to do." Wolf growled.

Then he pointed down the mountain, at the town and said. "There are nearly two hundred Hajis down there and who knows how many of them have fucking Stinger. We can't call reinforcements and we won't stand a chance against them."

"Rules of Engagement say we cannot touch these civilians. There are guys in Leavenworth doing 20 for taking home trophy guns. What do you think they would do to us when we kill a fucking old man and two kids?!" Said Tom nearly yelling.

"Twenty." Said Wolf.

"What?"

"Abdul killed twenty Rangers last week. If we let them go, we let Abdul go. Twenty more will die next week, forty the following week. Our job is to stop him and there's nothing could stop us." Said Wolf, then he sighed.

"I know the ROE forbids us to do this, but I don't care. I care about you Ellis, I care about your girlfriend and unborn child. I care about you Tom, I care about your mother awaiting you." Ethan then looked at Andy

Ethan then looked at Andy and said. "And you Andy, I care about your siblings, your little sister promise. I don't want any of them to have to see your head."

He then made a gesture like he was holding a head and said. "Your decapitated head on the TV like that poor guy, just because of some goddamn goat herders."

Ethan then pointed his finger at the glaring teenager and said. "Look at this guy, look at him. Do you see a kid? No, all I see is a soldier and he doesn't have the right to dictate the way we do our job."

Tom sighed and said "Fine, then let's take a vote. Ellis?"

"I'll go both, just give an order and I'll do it, sir." Ellis answered.

"That leaves you with the final vote, Andy. What's your choice?" Said Ethan.

Andy looked at the goat herders then turned his gaze back at his mentor and his squad leader. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and considered his choice carefully.

"So?"

Andy opened his eye and looked at Ethan before said. "I'm sorry, Ethan. I can't agree with you on this. I'm a soldier, not a murderer. Even if I die, at least my family knows what I die for. I don't wanna go home and being looked as a child killer and a convict by people, especially my siblings."

Ethan just nodded and sighed in defeat. "Fine, we'll let them go, but what are we going do with those angry Hajis?"

"This mission is compromised, we gather our things, let the goat herders go and we're hauling ass to OP 2. Understood?" Tommy ordered.

"Roger that." Alpha 6 replied.

Ellis went to gather his things, Tom and Ethan was briefing on the map and Andy pulled out a combat knife and went to cut the goatherds free. After he cut the rope of the youngest kid and the old man.

"Dera Meher Baan ii." Said the old man in a friendly tone before going down the mountain with the kid.

Andy didn't know what that's mean, he hoped it would be something positive. He then went to cut loose the oldest teenager. Right when the youngster was free, he immediately sprinted away hoping down the mountain from rock to rock.

Andy watched as the goatherds disappeared down the mountain, before standing up and joining his comrades. As he turned around, he suddenly felt like he was being watched again just like two years ago.

Andy quickly looked back and there was nothing there.

"Strange?" Andy whispered to himself.

"Hey Andy, let's go." Yelled Tom.

That snapped Andy back to reality. He made his way toward his lieutenant. Upon seeing him, Tom asked

"Do you think we've made a bad choice?"

Andy shook his head and said. "No, we've made a less worse choice."

Unbeknownst to neither members of Alpha 6, a certain triangle had been observing them all the time, before it started fading away.


End file.
